Here, Kitty Cat
by eikokazama
Summary: This kitten is a food thief! One man's house is the target, yet he's also a cat lover, and he wants to own the cat who doesn't want to have an owner. Ciel and Alois are adopted by two men, but what are these two humans' real intentions? What will happen between them? The obvious perhaps? Smut/Yaoi. SebxCiel.
1. Chapter 1: Kitty Cat go Meow

**I know there are some stories about Ciel being a cat, but I still want to write my own :P**

**I write quickly, so I want to put my fingers to work and write even more! You won't even be able to pick up with _my_ pace! -muahahaha-... lol.**

* * *

"**Here, Kitty Cat"**

**Chapter 1: Kitty Cat go "Meow"**

From outside, in the middle of a large bush, a cat's eyes followed every move of a man who had just moved in to the newly built house ahead. It was big and it surely had food inside. All he had to do was wait for the owner of the house to leave. In the area there were no more cats besides him and his friend, so he didn't have to fight for his food.

"He's about to get out. Go now," the other cat demanded. "I'm starving."

"Why don't you do some of the work, too?" the dark-haired cat scoffed, frowning at him. He then sighed, "Never mind. You can't do anything without me." His dark-blue cat eyes turned to the man who was locking the door and then went to a car. "If I don't come out soon, come help me. You hear me?"

The blond cat rolled his light-blue eyes in annoyance. "Just get us some food and try not to get caught, Ciel. I'll wait here."

"Okay." He nodded and lowered his pointy ears so he wouldn't be seen easily. As the car drove away from the house, he got on the muddy ground on his four paws and sprinted toward the house. "Food... Food...!" His stomach grumbled, screaming for some food. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was desperate alright. He was scared, but there was no other way to find him and his friend, Alois, something to eat. The lady who always gave them food left the house they used to go to, and they had no one else to feed them.

Ciel jumped into a bush in front of the house and tucked in his furry tail so he wouldn't be seen. He wasn't a normal cat, since he only had cat ears, paws and a tail while the rest of his body was human, so he could go to prison for breaking into someone's house.

Gulping, he stood on two paws and tried to look through the window. The owner had left the lights on. "Good for me." He chuckled and looked up. There was another window on the second floor, and it was slightly open. "Score," whispering to himself, he placed his paws on the windowsill. It was a far stretch, but it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, he readied his slender legs for the leap, targeting the next window with his cat eyes. He bent down and jumped with all he could. Him being hungry could make him weak enough for him to fall and hurt himself.

Ciel reached the other windowsill successfully. His arms shook as he tried to support himself. He managed to open the window and jump into the house. A wide grin formed in his lips and he looked outside. There was Alois in the bushes. He waved slightly and closed the window. "Ah, food," he whined and got on the floor on his paws again. His small nose twitched up and down as he tried to smell what was in the house. There were no humans, but there was certainly food.

With his mouth already watering, he left the room. His head turned from side to side of the long hallway. "I can do this." He stepped out of the room and hurried to the stairs. The smell of food came from downstairs; the scent of meat. There were boxes in every corner, and the house was almost unfurnished.

Ciel reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. To the right, the smell of food was stronger, so he went that way. He opened a door and adapted his eyes to see in the dark. "A fridge!" He ran to it and opened it quickly. "Huh?" It was empty and he groaned. Turning around, he noticed something on the table. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His muddy paws dirtied the tiled floor as he walked closer to the table. He rested his paws on the table and leaned closer so he could smell the plate of food that was covered with a napkin. He quickly shook his head. "I have to hurry!" His heart pounded in his chest and he almost drooled. He lifted the napkin, revealing a steak. "I'll eat some now." He sat at the table and started to eat half of the large piece of meat.

Satisfied with what he had, which was enough to get by for a short while, he took the plate and made his way out of the dark kitchen. The open space ahead had a long table and more boxes. It was well lit, so he had to adjust his eyes again. On the table there was a ball. He looked down at the plate in his paws and back at the ball. Maybe he could play for a while, since the owner of the house had just left.

He went to the window and opened it. "Alois," he called, trying to be quiet. The blond cat's ears appeared from the bush, and then his head popped out. "Have this." He showed the plate. Alois jumped in excitement. Ciel wrapped the other half of the steak in the napkin and threw it to him.

"Aren't you coming?" Alois asked from afar once he caught the meat.

"It's warm in here. I'll be right out," Ciel answered and looked over his shoulder at the ball on the table. He put the plate on a cabinet. "I'll wait here while you eat." He closed the window and went to the table. Sometimes his inner child emerged and he allowed that side of him to take control from time to time. Approaching the table slowly, he fixed his predatory eyes on the decorative ball in the center of the table. He jumped gracefully onto the flat surface and grabbed it, a wide smile stretching his lips. His shorts made him slide off the table and he fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Damn it," he muttered and sat up with the ball in one of his paws while rubbed his aching shoulder. The ball was heavier than he thought.

Ciel played with the ball for a while, throwing it and making it roll on the floor so he could catch it. Unfortunately, his cat ears didn't pick up Alois calling him and the sounds of a car pulling up at the driveway. The ball was too loud when it hit the floor.

When the door was unlocked, Ciel almost jumped, and was startled as it opened right next to him. He ran back to the table and hid under it, shaking in fear. He looked at the door closing and someone's pair of legs covered in blue jeans stopping mid-step. The man had expensive-looking shoes, so it could be someone wealthy.

The area was full of dirt—a complete mess. The person turned around and Ciel took a deep breath, but then he turned to him and he gasped. "No..." he whispered to himself and covered his ears with his paws.

The owner of the house crouched down and his eyes widened when he saw Ciel under the table. "Are you... a cat?"

Frightened and shaking, Ciel ran from under the table through another side, but his long tail was grabbed, making him cry out. He curled himself into a ball and covered his face with his dirty paws. "I'm sorry..." he repeated over and over again. His tail was released and he looked over his shoulder.

The man gazed at him for a few moments. The cat-boy was small and slender, but his cat features were rather furry. He stepped closer, making Ciel hiss. "I'm not going to hurt you." The cat's large eyes turned up to him.

Ciel glanced at the door a couple times and made a run for it. He surely wasn't going to be forgiven so easily after he wrecked the house. Once he made it outside, he closed the door and sprinted on his four paws to where Alois was. "Run," he warned and the blond disappeared into the bushes. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the man looking at him from the window.

Ciel jumped into the bushes, scraping his bare shoulders and arms. "Alois... wait," he called as the other cat distanced himself from him.

Alois stopped and turned around. "What happened in there? Did that guy hurt you?" Ciel shook his head and sat on a patch of grass. "Maybe we should go there when he's sleeping, no?"

He grimaced at the suggestion. "Tomorrow night." His body still shook and his heart thumped loudly. It was rare for him to be caught, but that house looked so welcoming that he didn't think much about the danger, and even played in there. That guy's scarlet eyes were what intimidated him the most.

"Ciel, we can't spend a whole day without eating. Half a steak just isn't enough," Alois whined and looked up at the darkness surrounding the trees. "Can't we just find owners already?"

"No," Ciel retorted, frowning at him. "No owners, understood?" Alois nodded his response and looked away. "Let's sleep for a while. This is a nice spot." He lay down on the grass and curled his long tail around himself.

"Okay." Alois looked around in case someone could see them there and lay down beside his friend. "We have to get some water tomorrow as well." Ciel just made a sound of agreement.

The following morning Ciel woke up before Alois. The sunlight shone through the tree leafs and the birds chirped. He stretched his small body and yawned, showing his sharp little fangs. He would lick his paws, but they were full of dry mud. Alois was still asleep, so he checked the area for any humans. From afar he spotted the human from yesterday leaving the house, but he didn't take his car this time. His stomach grumbled. He was hungry again. "One last try." The house was so close, and the owner had just left. It was his chance to get an easy meal for him and his friend. He made his way to the house. The path amongst the trees muddied his paws again.

Ciel stopped in front of the house, unable to stop shaking. As he was about to jump to the slightly open window on the second floor, someone jumped out of the bush beside the entrance and tackled him onto the ground. "Ha! Alois, come help me," he screamed, thrashing under the tall one who put weight on top of him and he hissed. He could feel big hands holding his sides and a knee on his lower back.

From the woods up ahead, Alois jumped out and ran with incredible speed on his four paws toward his friend. "Stop that!"

The man wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso and lifted him off the ground, pressing him against his large body. "No! Let me go," he shouted and tried to claw him, but he was facing his back to him. He was taken into the house and the door closed in front of him. His eyes widened as he stared at the door. Once he was placed down he pinned himself on the door, looking up at the owner of the house with lowered ears, arched back, and raised fur.

"Were you coming here to steal food again?" the man questioned and crossed his arms, as if he was disappointed with his behavior.

Ciel shook his head quickly, his midnight-blue hair whipping from side to side. "I-I was just walking by."

The man chuckled. "You were running straight to my house."

The cat-boy looked down. "I'm sorry." He couldn't make eye contact with those crimson eyes for too long. He was so afraid that his legs wouldn't move.

"Today the cleaning lady will take care of the mess you made here last night." He got on one knee on the floor so he could look closer at Ciel. "Do you want... to eat more? I only left a steak in the kitchen to test the oven, but I brought more food."

Ciel gazed up at the man's well combed black hair and slanted scarlet eyes. "I-I have a friend outside. I'm not going to eat if he can't eat." He looked at his smiling expression. This man seemed to be kind, and he dressed well while Ciel was just shirtless with only torn black shorts.

"You can call him. I have enough food." He sat in front of Ciel and looked at his paws. "I'm Sebastian. What's your name?" This cat-boy could look better if he didn't have mud all over his face, body and long hair. He wondered if he could have him as a pet cat-boy.

"C... Ciel," he answered quietly. "Can I call my friend?" Sebastian nodded his response. "Thank you." He stood from the floor on his two back paws. Taking a deep breath, he opened the front door. "Alois, come in. He's going to give us food."

The blond tilted his head to the side. "Really?" Ciel nodded slightly. "Well, okay." He entered the house. "Something bad could have happened to you," he whispered.

"I know." Ciel looked away and turned to the man behind him. He was always with a step back and still trembled, but a free meal was worth it. At least the front door was open if he needed to escape with Alois. "This is my friend Alois."

"I'm Sebastian," the man answered as he looked down at both of them. "Let's get you two something to eat."

* * *

**Feel free to review or guest review. Even one word is enough! Do it for kitty cat Ciel! ;P **


	2. Chapter 2: Feisty Kitty Cat

**This is a long chapter. Hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feisty Kitty Cat**

Ciel looked at the big breakfast on the kitchen table. "Did you already know we were coming here?" he questioned Sebastian, who nodded and sat at the table. He looked at Alois and back to him. "Are you going to make us do something in return?"

"No, I just don't want you two to starve or risk being arrested for getting in someone else's house. Have a seat." Sebastian motion them to the empty chairs. He smiled as they sat beside each other hesitantly. "So, you don't have owners, am I right? I have a friend who's interested in having a yellow cat, and he's coming over to see you." He chuckled as Alois chocked on his toast. "He's not a bad guy and I know him for years, so don't worry."

Ciel shook his head. "We don't want any owners. At least I don't want one." He looked at the bread in his hand, frowning. "My other owner abandoned me once I became... _high maintenance and a burden_, like he said at the time. I know I don't think much when it comes to keeping things clean, but he didn't even give me a second chance."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sebastian said with an understanding expression. "You know, not all owners are like that. Just because that person didn't give you a second chance it doesn't mean others won't do that for you."

Sebastian rested his hand on Ciel's shoulder, making him wince. "I don't like to be touched," he muttered and took a bite of his bread. He should just eat before Sebastian got tired of him and kicked him and Alois out.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Sebastian moved away and crossed his arms on the table. "You can eat whatever you want." The doorbell rang and he stood. "It must be my friend. I'll be right back."

Ciel watched him leaving the kitchen. He leaned closer to Alois and whispered, "Should we leave? I feel something bad is going to happen to us." His brows raised as he watched Alois distracted with his food. "Alois," he called slightly loudly, and caught his attention. "Are you thinking of having an owner?"

The blond looked down. "Winter is coming, Ciel. I don't want to live in the streets. We don't have enough fur or clothes to keep ourselves warm." He turned his bright-blue cat eyes to his friend. "Sebastian can give you a good life here, don't you think?"

"No. We might separated, you idiot!" Ciel stood from the table. "Let's go now before they see us. Come on." He grabbed Alois' forearm and tried to pull him away from the table, but his friend was taller and stronger and wouldn't move. "Alois, let's go!" He yanked him toward him, but the blond wouldn't move. "Why are you giving up?" he questioned with a broken voice and fell on the tile floor on his knees. "I don't want... to be abandoned again."

"I'm sorry." Alois embraced him close to his chest. "You know very well we can't live without an owner. If we don't have one, no one will give us a job."

Ciel pressed his forehead against his friend's bare chest. The sound of two people walking to the kitchen made him look toward the door. Sebastian and some other guy came in sight.

"I understand you don't know me well enough to know if I'm going to abandon you or not, but I can assure you that won't happen," Sebastian told him with an honest look. He pointed to the man next to him. "This is Claude, the one who's looking for a yellow cat."

Ciel's blue eyes turned to Alois staring at Sebastian's friend. Apparently there was nothing he could do to stop him from getting an owner. He stood from the floor and approached Claude. The man towered over him, so he had to turn his head up like he was looking at the ceiling. "If you keep my friend I don't want you to take him away from me. If you hurt him I'll... hurt you a lot! Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Claude raised a brow behind his glasses at the small cat-boy who threatened him. "Okay." He walked by Ciel and went to take a better look at Alois. "You're a big cat."

Alois looked up at the man's bright-yellow eyes. "Yes. It makes it hard for me to find an owner," he said quietly.

Ciel watched as the guy dressed in a black suit and Alois talked with each other. He was reluctant to let a stranger keep his friend. For the half year they spent together he had gotten close to him. They had met when he found Alois starving under a bridge right after he was abandoned. He decided he would do whatever it took to help him; even if he had to steal food.

"Ciel," Sebastian bent down next to him, "We should let them talk in private for a few minutes. Claude comes over sometimes, so he can bring your friend whenever we meet up. Let's go to another room, okay?"

"O-Okay." Ciel looked into his crimson eyes, and followed him out of the kitchen. He didn't want to keep Alois from being well taken care of by someone else. It was as if he was losing his big baby. He walked into the living room with Sebastian.

"Aren't you cold? I can get you something warm to wear," Sebastian suggested and Ciel looked up at him. "You won't owe me anything, so don't worry." The cat-boy nodded slightly and he went upstairs.

Ciel looked at the long table. The ball was right there. The will to play with it wasn't, though. All he wanted to do was leave this house with Alois. He could hear Claude and Alois talking, but he didn't want to eavesdrop, so he went to the window. Things were changing so quickly. One moment he was stealing food and the other they were getting owners. It was all going too fast for him.

Sebastian returned with a black hoodie that had a few words written in blue around the chest area. "It's a bit big, but I'm sure it'll warm you up."

Ciel looked at it for a moment. It smelled a lot like Sebastian, which was a mix of minty shampoo and perfume for men. He took it from the man's hands hesitantly and put it on, and then zipped it. "It's really big." His paws had disappeared into the sleeves of the hoodie; it looked like a dress on him. He took the hood and covered his cold ears with it.

"You look adorable." Sebastian chuckled when Ciel looked away, frowning. He sat at the table and crossed his arms. "How old are you?"

Ciel glanced at him. "I know I don't look like it, but I'm eighteen. Alois is one year older than me," he answered and looked at the closed kitchen door.

"Can I be your owner?" The cat-boy shook his head determinedly as a response. "Can I at least have a chance at being your owner?" He liked cats, and he wanted one, but Ciel was the one he had to have. He had to see what he looked like with a different haircut, clean skin and clothes. There was something about this cat-boy that drew his attention the first time he saw him. Ciel was a feisty cat.

"What if I give you a chance? Do you have the time to... take care of me?" Ciel wouldn't look at Sebastian, whose scarlet eyes intimidated him. The man was silent long enough, so he looked at him. "What's your answer?"

Sebastian thought about it for a while. His work already required much attention, and having this cat would increase his load of work. Still, it would be nice to have someone to come home to at the end of the day. "Yes, I can take care of you."

Ciel's eyes turned to the floor and he clenched his paws inside the hoodie. It was just a try. If it didn't work out he could go elsewhere—somewhere he didn't know. He would have to try his best not to get attached to this guy. "You have one chance." Sebastian smiled kindly and he looked away. He didn't know him, but which cat knows their owner before being adopted? "I'm going to check on Alois. They're taking too long." He made his way to the kitchen and Sebastian followed him. Once he opened the door he saw Claude petting Alois' head.

"I'll have him," Claude said as he looked at Alois. "It must have been difficult being an abandoned cat for so long."

Ciel noticed Alois' melancholic expression. It was clear that his friend told his story about never having an owner to Claude. Alois' expression only turned like this when he talked about himself, as if he never had good memories. "Don't you dare abandon him," he threatened Claude again and went to his friend. He embraced him tightly, sharing his warmth with him. "We'll still see each other."

"Okay." Alois rubbed his back with his yellow-furred paws. "Claude asked if I want to go check out his house for a while. Do you think I should go?"

Ciel moved away and looked at him. "Uh..."

"Don't worry," Sebastian told them from the door. "I know him well enough. He won't hurt you in any way," he assured and looked at Claude. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Claude shifted his attention to Alois. "You have my word that I'll bring you back to your friend whenever you want to." The blond's expression changed immediately. It was obvious he only trusted Ciel, but he wanted him to share that trust. Alois was a perfect yellow cat, and he wanted him. "Shall we go now? I have to go to work soon."

"Remember the way back, Alois," Ciel said. "When you need me I'll be right here." His friend nodded and embraced him tightly. "You don't want to bother your new owner, so you have to hurry." He rested his paws on the blond's cheeks. "See you soon."

"See you soon, Ciel." Alois stood from the chair and looked up at Claude. "I'll trust you," he said quietly.

Ciel followed Claude leading Alois to the front door. It was the first time they were going to be away from each other. That was the bad feeling he was having—his friend being taken away from him so quickly.

"He'll be alright," Sebastian murmured. He wanted to at least pat Ciel's back, since he had such a sad expression, but he was told otherwise. "It's cold." He closed the door.

Ciel went straight to the window and watched Alois getting in a car with Claude. He pressed his covered paws on the glass. "He'll be fine," he told himself and stepped away from the window once the car was out of sight. He looked up at Sebastian next to him.

"Now it's time for you to take a bath, and then you can continue eating. You can't walk around the house full of mud." Sebastian watched Ciel's expression change, as if he saw a ghost. "What's the matter? Don't you like water?"

"There's no need to take a bath. I can use the sink or something." Sebastian shook his head as a response. Ciel gulped. Like any stray cat he didn't like water. "I don't want to." He walked away from Sebastian slowly. As he was about to be grabbed, he ran away on his four paws. He sprinted up the stairs, Sebastian after him. If he wasn't hungry, he could have ran faster. Since he didn't know which way to go, he took a couple of seconds to decide where to go. Sebastian was catching up to him quickly.

The only stomping in the house came from Sebastian. Ciel was quiet as he made his way into various rooms and out in a quick motion. "Can you stop messing up my house?" He watched Ciel running into a room and closed the door as quickly as he could. Ciel was finally trapped.

Ciel looked around. "Oh no." He was in a bathroom. Turning to the door, he stepped back. It opened slightly and he got ready to escape. "Come on. Open it," he muttered. Once the door opened, he tried to run. His muddy paws slipped all over the tile flooring.

"Got you now." Sebastian picked up Ciel over his shoulder. He carried him to the bathtub and turned on the water. Ciel's body was slightly bonny, but it was good to the touch, something he didn't expect.

"I don't want to!" Ciel thrashed as Sebastian held his thighs close to his chest. He reached out to the door, but it was too far from him. As the man pulled him to get in the bathtub, he clawed his back and ran over him, landing gracefully on his four paws while Sebastian was pushed away.

Sebastian turned around and fell in the tub filling with warm water. "Ciel," he called and the cat-boy stopped at the exit. "You hurt my back," he said, his clothes and hair soaked in water.

Ciel leaned back, his ears turned down, and he looked at Sebastian with worry. "Are you... alright?" The man extended his hand to him. "I'm sorry." He went to the bathtub and rested his paw on Sebastian's hand. Unfortunately, he fell for the trap and was pulled into the water. "No!" He tried to escape again, but Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, keeping him in the water.

Sebastian closed his eyes as Ciel struggled and slipped, water splashing all over the place. In a few seconds the cat-boy got tired and stopped. He reached over to the water tap and turned off the water. "It's okay."

Ciel panted, his paws clenched on Sebastian's sides as he was seated on his lower abdomen. "It's kinda warm," he murmured and rested his head on the other's chest. "I'm so tired."

"I know." Sebastian smiled slightly as he looked at the top of Ciel's head. He swallowed dry and rested his hands on the cat-boy's thighs, and then took off the hoodie with a slow motion. Wet, fair skin was revealed and he looked at the dirt coming off. "You're a cat, so you must like to stay clean even though you don't like water, right?"

Ciel nodded and allowed Sebastian to take the hoodie over his head. It had been a while since he felt so warm. He felt like he could sleep just like that. His cat eyes opened and closed slowly as he purred quietly, but quickly widened when he felt Sebastian's hands on his hips, pulling his shorts down. "Stop!" He sat up on Sebastian's lap and took his hands away. His eyes turned down. "I'll take a bath by myself."

"Okay." Sebastian didn't think twice. He managed to get out of the tub, soaking the floor even more. "I'm going to change. When you need some clothes, just call me," He said without looking at Ciel and walked out of the bathroom. He closed the door and frowned as he went to his bedroom. His body had reacted to his cat-boy in an erotic manner, and he barely knew him.

Ciel took off his shorts and sat in the water slowly. He didn't like to be naked in front of others, and Sebastian was no exception. It was so warm, and it felt better in the cold day. He looked at the shampoo on the small space in front of the bathtub and opened it with one of his claws. He sniffed it and noticed another one. It smelled just like Sebastian. He poured some on his hair and scrubbed it. Mud turned the water's color, and suds surrounded him. His eyes closed as he took in the minty scent; it soothed him. He washed his paws in the water, revealing the midnight-blue fur and the pink pads. His long hair stuck to his forehead as he washed his other pair of paws and the rest of his body.

After Ciel found a towel he dried himself and wrapped it around his body. "Sebastian," he called and covered his shoulders with the green towel as he got out the bathtub.

Sebastian opened the door and walked inside with some folded clothes in his hands. He was wearing a plain black hoodie, gray sweatpants, and a pair of black socks. His hair was messy from being dried and not combed afterward. He looked at Ciel's clean face. He was certainly a cute cat-boy. "Here. After you put the clothes on I'm going to trim your hair a bit. It's too long."

Ciel nodded slightly and took the clothes. He watched Sebastian walking away and the door was closed. He placed the towel on the clothes basket and put on the white sweatshirt and the large black and green striped sleepwear pants. The clothes were so big on him. There was a knock on the door and he opened it.

"Now that you're ready let's take care of that hair. I have to go to work this afternoon today." Sebastian held Ciel's sides and sat him on a cabinet next to the sink. "Do you want something in particular later on for lunch?"

"Fish," Ciel answered without a second thought. He frowned slightly as Sebastian chuckled. "Is it that funny that I like fish? I'm a cat, or haven't you noticed that yet?"

"I was just thinking that it's typical." Sebastian wrapped a cloth around Ciel, leaving his head out. "Do you have a preference for the kind of fish?" He took hairbrush and combed his hair.

Ciel shook his head slightly. "Anything is fine. I'm not picky." He watched Sebastian take scissors from the cabinet. "Don't stab me in the eyes with that. I need them." Sebastian chuckled again and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not joking."

"Don't worry." Sebastian smiled and started to trim the hair that almost covered Ciel's eyes. "After this you can eat something and have some rest. I'll ask Claude to bring Alois tonight. Close your eyes for a while." He began to see his large dark-blue eyes.

"Okay." Ciel closed his eyes. "Do you really don't mind if I... stay here?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I really don't mind. When I moved here I saw you around the neighborhood with your friend. I talked to Claude about you two and he agreed to keep Alois if I caught both of you, which I did." He combed the trimmed hair from Ciel's forehead and moved on to the side. "I was thinking of getting a cat, so now I don't have to look for one anymore." He glanced at Ciel's closed eyes and leaned closer. "Aren't you happy you got an owner to take care of you this easily?"

Those last words were whispered close to Ciel's ears, making him open his eyes. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Let's just say I don't want to be abandoned when you get tired of me."

Sebastian raised a brow. "_When_? If I told you I'm going to take care of you I'm not going to go back on my word. Don't expect me to simply kick you out." He smacked the back of his head lightly. "Don't say that again, okay?"

"Okay." Ciel looked down as Sebastian continued to cut his hair. He hoped Sebastian wouldn't abandon him; he didn't want to live outside anymore. Of course the anxiety was always there because Sebastian didn't know him well, but he brushed it off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review or guest review. Have a nice day/night ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked Kitty Cat

**It took a while to finish this, but chapter three is waiting to be read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shocked Kitty Cat**

Ciel sat on the large couch of the living room. He had already eaten a nice breakfast and then Sebastian went back to his bedroom to do something. It looked like he was going to stay at this big house by himself when Sebastian went work.

He lay down on his side as he watched TV. His eyes slid shut and he yawned. The clothes he was wearing were so warm. Ciel had a roof over his head, something he didn't think would happen overnight. His ears twitched and turned to the side when he heard Sebastian coming down the stairs. The footsteps approached the couch and stopped. Silence filled the room for a moment, and then he felt Sebastian's hand resting on his head. His heart pounded in his chest, but he tried not to move. For some reason he was curious about what Sebastian was going to do.

Ciel heard Sebastian walking around the couch. He gulped when he sensed him crouch in front of him. His owner's hand caressed his cheek slowly. In panic, Ciel moved his head to the side and bit his hand. Sebastian hissed, but didn't move away. His eyes turned up to look into crimson ones gazing at him. Once he felt blood on his tongue he released his hand. He brushed his tongue over his own fangs behind his closed lips.

Sebastian stood and grabbed his forearm, yanking him off the couch. "Ah!" Ciel was dragged toward the front door. He stared at Sebastian with a emotionless expression. His owner opened the door and Ciel's eyes widened. He started to tremble uncontrollably.

Sebastian looked down at him. "I told you I'm going to keep you, didn't I?" Ciel just stared at him. "Rule number one: you have to trust me. You're my cat and I want to pet you. Rule number two: no biting. I need my hands for work. Rule number three: don't make a mess around the house. You can do whatever you want, but you have to follow these rules."

Ciel looked down and nodded. Sebastian closed the door and took him back to the couch. He didn't want to feel that fear of being thrown out again. Just the thought of Sebastian doing that terrified him more than he thought. He sat on the couch and his owner sat beside him. Perhaps being petted was a small sacrifice he had to make. Compared to living on the streets and stealing food, being petted sounded like a much better idea.

With rules he could pet Ciel as much as he wanted. Sebastian was satisfied with his cat's submissive behavior, too. "Didn't you former owner pet you?" Ciel remained silent and he raised a brow. Had he hurt his feelings that much? "Ciel, I want to give you affection just like any good owner does."

"My..." Ciel paused and clenched his paws on his lap, "...My owner would hit me sometimes." He glanced up at Sebastian, whose expression was completely changed into one of anger. "The house was small and I bumped into things. I never meant to break them. Even if I said I was sorry and that I would fix everything he would always hit me and throw me into a closet. It was a really small space."

Sebastian embraced him. "I will _never_ do that to you. You have space in this house, so I'm sure you can play around without knocking anything over."

Ciel was surrounded by Sebastian's scent. He felt safe in his arms even though they didn't know each other well. It was as if he was meant to be this man's pet. Sebastian moved away and looked at him. "Thank you... for caring."

"If you need anything your owner will take care of it." Sebastian smiled and caressed the cheeks of his cat-boy, who looked away, but still allowed him to pet him. "I'm going to make lunch for us. You can stay here and take a nap, okay? You must be tired."

Ciel nodded and watched his owner going to the kitchen. His previous owner would make him prepare his own meals, so having someone to do that for him was relieving. Cooking with paws was too difficult. He curled his flexible body on the couch and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep. What if he fell asleep and Sebastian touched him again? Even though he had to accept being petted he could pretend he was going somewhere to avoid him.

Ciel's ears turned up again when he heard Sebastian walking into the living room again. He clenched his paws as his owner approached him and he opened his eyes to watch TV. Sebastian stepped in the way and he looked up at him. "What's the matter?" Ciel sat up. Sebastian moved his hand from behind his back and showed him a ball. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Well, since lunch is in the oven I thought we could play with the ball. If you sleep now you won't be able to do so later tonight." Sebastian threw the ball up and down in his hand. "Wanna play?"

Ciel stared at the ball, his eyes moving up and down. He stood from the couch and nodded. He just couldn't help it, that ball was calling him. "I want to play." Sebastian raised his arm and threw the ball to the open space that was the entrance hall. Ciel got on his four paws and sprinted toward the ball, a wide grin across his face. He jumped and caught the ball, and then landed gracefully on his feet. Not being hungry anymore gave him so much energy, more than he thought he had. He rolled on the floor, playing with the ball.

Sebastian gazed at him. His cell-phone rang and he reached into his pocket. He answered the call. "Yes?"

"_It's Claude,_" he answered on the other end of the line. "_Alois is insisting he wants to talk to his friend. Get him on the phone before I go nuts._"

"Ciel," Sebastian called and the cat-boy quickly looked at him, his pointy ears turning to him in attention as well. "Alois wants to talk to you."

Ciel's eyes widened as his owner held the device out to him. "Alois!" He ran as fast as he could toward Sebastian. On the way he tried to stop, but his paws slid on the floor and he bumped into Sebastian. "Uh... Sorry." He took the cell-phone and brought it to the side of his head. "Alois, are you alright?"

The blond cat-boy chuckled. "_I'm fine. How about you? How's Sebastian treating you?_"

"Everything is fine, so don't worry about me. Have you eaten yet? If Claude does something to you, you have to tell me right away." Ciel looked up at his owner once he was petted on the head.

"_I had breakfast when I got here. Claude is going to order lunch,_" Alois said in excitement. "_If he does something I'll call you right away._"

Ciel nodded once. "Good." Sebastian's hand slid down his cheek and scratched under his chin gently. He moved his head up, leaning in to the affection, and the good feeling it gave. Ciel never felt such a thing. "Do you... need anything else?"

"_Not really, I just wanted to check if you're alright. Talk to you later! I'll be coming over tonight!_" Alois ended the call.

Ciel looked at his owner, his eyes half-closed. He didn't want to start purring over being touched by Sebastian, something he didn't like to be done to him in the first place. Sebastian slid his hands behind his neck and began to scratch his back. "No," he purred and leaned against his owner. He rested his paws on Sebastian's abdomen and opened and closed his paws, his claws pushing and pulling the fabric. He arched against Sebastian as he scratched him with both of his hands. As those hands went down, his tail moved up. That felt so good that he couldn't contain himself.

Sebastian stopped gradually and leaned down slightly. "Do you like to be petted by me now?" Ciel nodded against his chest. "This is what you get if you trust me. Now, go get the ball and let's play before lunch is ready." His pet moved away and went to get the ball, not even glancing at him. It was obvious Ciel was embarrassed for reacting in that manner.

* * *

After lunch Ciel helped Sebastian clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He then went back to the living room while Sebastian went to get ready for work. He leaned back on the couch and turned his head to the ceiling, his ears bending on the back of the couch. "What am I supposed to do by myself?"

Minutes later Sebastian came down the stairs. Ciel looked over the couch and saw his owner dressed in a black, casual suit, and neatly combed hair. He got off the couch and went to him. "Are you leaving now?"

Sebastian nodded. "I'll be back by seven thirty. If I finish early I'll return sooner. Don't open the door to strangers." He went to the front door and opened it. Ciel followed closely behind. "Try not to go outside dressed like that and don't mess the house too much. The cleaning lady will only be able to come over tomorrow morning." He petted Ciel's head. "If you get hungry you can eat anything in the kitchen. You can play with the ball if you want to. I have a few things in my bedroom that can help you spend the day here." Ciel nodded once. "Ah, I almost forgot, tomorrow morning we're going out to buy you some clothes and shoes. We can't go out if you're wearing my clothes. I have to go now or I'll be late."

"Later." Ciel waved slightly as he watched his owner going to the car. Sebastian waved and signaled him to close the door, which he did. He turned around and looked at the stairs. Sebastian's room was upstairs. What kind of entertaining things were in store for him up there? He got on his four paws and ran to his owner's bedroom.

Once he reached the door, he stood and opened it. He walked in and closed the door. "Well, this looks simple." Ciel went to the large bed and jumped on it. "Comfortable." He looked over his shoulder at the window. The urge to explore overcame him and he went to the dresser across the room. He opened each drawer. Everything was perfectly placed, which bored him immediately, so he went to the closet. He opened one of its doors and noticed a shoe box on top of some clothes. Ciel wasn't sure about snooping around, but he was curious to know if there were shoes or something else in it. He sat on the floor and took the box, placing it between his crossed legs.

The box was opened and the picture of a cat was on top of a pile of many others with a few cat toys. It was a regular black cat, but Ciel saw it as part of his own kind. He stared at the picture and picked it up. Sebastian was in the background, clearly holding the camera so he could take a photo with the cat. He took the other pictures and they were all of that cat or of it with Sebastian. Something must have happened, since the cat wasn't in the house. Had Sebastian left the cat before he moved to this house?

The door suddenly opened and Ciel was startled. Sebastian walked in and stopped once he noticed him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to..." he stopped himself before he made any excuses for himself. "I'm sorry." He put everything back quickly and shut the closet.

"I forgot something," Sebastian murmured as he looked at his cat-boy. He didn't expect Ciel to find out about his other cat so quickly.

Ciel opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked away. "That cat... Did you abandon him?"

"No," Sebastian retorted and Ciel flinched. "I had that cat for years. One day he went outside and never returned. I fed him on time everyday, so someone must have taken him in." He approached Ciel, who took a step back. "I decided I had to have a cat like you, who is rational like a human and can find ways to come back home." He rested his hands on his pet's shoulders and pulled into an gentle embrace. "No matter what anyone tells you... don't go with them."

Ciel nodded. He never thought his owner was so fond of cats. Sebastian looked down into his eyes and caressed his cheek. He tilted his head back when his owner leaned over him, dangerously close. Sebastian brushed his lips against his, making his eyes widen in surprise. He tried to move away, but he was held in place.

Sebastian couldn't help himself. He was drawn to Ciel in some strange way that he didn't quite know yet. "I have to go. I'm already late." He pressed a quick kiss on his pet's lips and went to get his file before he left again. Even though he was nervous for kissing his pet, he wanted to try it again, and he did.

Ciel walked backwards until he bumped on the bed and sat on it with a thud. He placed the back of his paw on his lips and looked down. "Why...?" His heart pounded in his chest and he could barely blink, for such shock was unexpected. It was mostly surprising because he knew the meaning of being kissed, even though he had never experienced it before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review or guest review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: One Step Closer

**It took a while to finish this and it's short, but it's here, finally. Up next I'm going to update Screwed Up, so if you're following that story you can expect a new chapter really soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: One Step Closer  
**

Ciel mewed, almost bored to death. He had played with the ball, ran around the house, explored the place, but he couldn't find anything else to do but watch TV for hours. Ciel still thought about that kiss Sebastian had given to him, but he shook those thoughts away as much as he could. The sound of the door unlocking was heard and he ran to the door. He stopped halfway at the thought that Sebastian could kiss him again.

The door opened and Sebastian walked in. "Hey." He closed it behind him and placed the keys on the cabinet. "How was your day here?"

Ciel looked away and sat on the floor, his shoulders slumped. "Boring." He leaned slightly back when Sebastian approached him. "Why did you kiss me?" His eyes turned up to his owner.

Sebastian smiled. "I wasn't thinking." He petted Ciel's head and made his way to the stairs. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. His cat-boy could leave him if he stopped treating him like a cat. "Your friend and Claude will come over for dinner, so help me set the table while I prepare the food."

"Okay." Ciel looked at Sebastian turning the corner to his bedroom upstairs. He had a feeling his owner was lying when he said he wasn't thinking when he kissed him. There was something about Sebastian and his behavior that he still couldn't understand. He went to the kitchen and opened the drawer that contained the tableware. At least he wasn't bored anymore.

As Sebastian came down the stairs with his comfortable clothes on, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and allowed Claude and Alois inside. "Ciel is in the kitchen." He pointed to the respective door and watched Alois run to the kitchen in excitement. The boy was wearing a big shirt that looked like a dress on him, yet shorter, since he was taller than Ciel. "How was he?"

Claude took a deep breath and answered, "Not bad. He's still adapting, of course, but he made a mess in the house when he got there."

"Same here." Sebastian signaled to the open space beside them and the stairs. "This was when I caught him, and then he took a shower, so he hasn't messed around since. It'll be alright if they're calm cats."

"Even if Alois isn't I'll just train him to behave. He's not a normal cat, so it would be easy." Claude took off his jacket and hanged it on the coat rack. "Let's check up on them before they break something."

Ciel placed the napkins in the center of the table and the door of the kitchen opened. His eyes widened once he saw Alois. "Hey!" He ran over to him and embraced him tightly. "I told you we were going to see each other again."

"You did." Alois squeezed Ciel in his arms and lifted him off the floor for a moment. "Aren't you happy you have someone to take care of you?"

Moving away and looking down, Ciel whispered, "Sebastian... kissed me before he went to work today." Before Alois leave the room, Ciel gripped his arm. "Don't do anything! He said he wasn't thinking."

"Yeah right." Alois frowned and pawed Ciel's shoulders. "Now it's your turn. If he does something to you, you have to tell me." His friend nodded slightly. "Claude hugged me today, but it wasn't a kiss, so I didn't do anything."

Ciel sat at the table with a thoughtful expression. "Do you think... they want us for _that_? I mean, they don't even care if we take something from them while they're at work. It's not that I want to lose my owner, but kissing me...?"

"I'm not sure. Besides, if you don't like that just tell him to stop. Sebastian looks like someone who wouldn't force you to do anything." Alois glanced out the door and saw their owners approaching the room. "So, what did you do while your owner was at work?"

Ciel watched Sebastian and Claude walking into the room. "Boring. I watched TV all day."

Sebastian petted Ciel's head. "I arrived late and I still have to prepare lunch, so take these two to the living room."

"Okay." Ciel stood and led Claude and Alois out of the room. "I guess I'll have to watch more TV." He sat on the couch with the other two, Alois beside him as expected. "Mister Claude..." he started and the tall man looked over at him. "...What do you and Sebastian want from us?" Alois shook his head frantically. "I have to ask before the worse happens."

"Sebastian," Claude called and stood from the couch. He frowned when Sebastian stepped out of the kitchen and responded with a 'What?'. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Claude moved his hands as if he was displaying Ciel. "I'll ask again, what did you _do_?"

"Oh..." Sebastian approached the couch, "I kissed him." He raised a brow when Claude took off his glasses and pressed on the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Of course, there is!" Claude put his glasses back on. "You don't even know if he's gay or bi, or just straight. Have you asked him, you idiot?"

Ciel stared at Claude and asked quietly, "If I'm what? Why?"

Claude looked down at the cat-boy. "He likes you. Ever since he first saw you he hasn't stopped talking about you. Sebastian wants to be your owner, but he also wants you... as something else besides a pet."

"Stop talking," Sebastian retorted. "If he leaves because of you I'll punch your face!"

Ciel looked at his owner in worry. He never heard him yell. What was he going to do? Sebastian had feelings for him and liked him more than just a cat. "I don't want to be homeless again," he thought aloud and the others looked at him. "A-As long as you don't force me to do anything, I won't leave." Sebastian smiled and petted him between the ears.

"Dinner is almost ready," Sebastian said and sat on the couch, beside Ciel. "Let's watch TV together." He wrapped one arm around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him closer.

After a fun dinner with Ciel chatting with Alois and Sebastian talking to Claude, the two guests had to leave. Ciel tried to avoid Sebastian while his friend stalled him so he wouldn't talk with his owner.

Sighing, Ciel closed the door, looking up at Sebastian. With all that time distracted with smalltalk, it was already eleven at night. "So... where do I sleep?"

"With me, of course." Sebastian smiled widely. "Let's go now. We have to get up early in the morning." He held Ciel's paw and led him to his bedroom. "Most house pets sleep with the owners."

Ciel was too surprises to react. Before he knew it, Sebastian had closed the door of his room and took him to the bed. "Wait, all pets sleep at the owner's feet, right?"

"Are you afraid of sleeping with me?" Sebastian questioned and got a quick nod in response. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, Ciel, so let's just go to sleep. We can go buy the stuff you need in the morning before I go to work." He opened the covers and lay Ciel in bed. "I have to use the bathroom, but I'll be right back."

Ciel blinked a few times. His mouth fell open as the comfort of the bed and pillow sunk in. Without realizing it, he began to purr, and cuddled with his long tail. It was the first bed he was going to sleep in.

Sebastian finished what he had to do and returned to the bedroom. He heard a familiar sound as he went to bed. "I like your purring." Ciel suddenly stopped. "You can continue. It's a good sign."

"No." Ciel turned around, facing his back to his owner. He felt Sebastian's hand rest on his back and he stiffened. "Do you want to pet me now?" There was no answer and Sebastian's hand roamed on his back. It slid around his torso and rested on his chest. "Can you stop now?" he questioned as he was pulled against his owner's torso.

"I just want to pet you." Sebastian wrapped his other arm around Ciel and began to scratch his abdomen lightly. "You like when I pet you, remember?" His cat-boy arched his back slowly, pressing himself against him. Ciel just couldn't stop himself when he was given affection. Sebastian moved his hands to Ciel's thighs. Because he was petting him bellow his waist, the cat-boy's ass moved closer to him.

Ciel closed his eyes, his tail moving as he immersed himself in the affection his owner was giving him. He no longer wanted him to stop. Sebastian's big hands slid to his inner thighs and his eyes widened. "Stop now." A gasp escaped his mouth once one of his owner's hands rested on his crotch. "You said you wouldn't force me to do anything." His crotch was squeezed lightly and he shut his eyes.

Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck while moving his hand up and down and whispered, "You're not stopping me either." He could feel his pet reacting to this different kind of affection.

"You're a pervert." Ciel clenched his paws. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop Sebastian. It wasn't disgusting like his previous owner. He was touched inappropriately by his other owner before, but it had never escalated any more than that. Ciel found himself with his leg bent and raised while Sebastian stroked his shaft. There was no turning back. He was allowing a man he knew little over a day to pleasure him. After all, he couldn't do so himself with his paws.

Amused with Ciel's purring, Sebastian closed his eyes and moved under his pet's pants. He wanted to touch it directly, without any obstacles. Fortunately, he wasn't stopped. Ciel's moans sounded more like a cat's meow, which made him the more adorable. He wanted to bring release to Ciel instead of thinking just of himself. "Are you almost there?" he whispered and stroked it faster.

"Sebastian," Ciel purred, his body shaking, and he clawed his owner's forearm. He felt his other hand grope his ass and his cheeks heated up. His mind was blank. A soft groan escaped his mouth and he came in Sebastian's hand. His eyes slid shut as he panted and he passed-out in tiredness.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian leaned over him and pressed a light kiss on his soft lips. He then got up and went to wash his hand. It was one step closer from winning Ciel's heart. Sebastian knew such action could backfire later on, but he wouldn't be able to live under the same roof with Ciel pretending they were just pet and owner. He had to get the message across before they grew too attached to each other. The days he always saw Ciel trying to find food for his friend and himself were enough to make him fall for him, and he wasn't going to waste time in hiding his feelings.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and have a nice day/night.**


	5. Chapter 5: Possessive Kitten

**Hey there, beautiful. I have to admit, to the ones who are following my stories, that my hiatus is due to something I just recently understood. If you don't care, move on to the chapter.**

_**So, I have this feeling that I've been "deceiving" you, and that makes me feel crappy and to not want to write—it really does. What I mean is that I've never written exactly what I have to, and I cover it up by saying that Fanfiction is just a hobby, so... basically, you've never read what I can actually write with my crazy stupid imagination. And I'm... afraid you might not like it. I now understand that the reason why I feel so shitty is because of that. The problem is that I don't know how to change that. I already have all these ongoing stories in my hands, but I have to finish them how I started. Besides, I'm not sure how much longer I'll continue to write Kuroshitsuji fan-fictions.  
**_

_**I feel that I might write something that's hated or seen as a disappointment by you, so I guess I rather hide and not write. Yes, in terms of writing I do enjoy to get some attention for my hard work, like your awesome reviews, but I never gave 100% to you, and that makes me feel really stupid**._

**Well, thanks for "listening" if you've read this author note. I feel a bit better now. Hopefully, this hiatus will end soon... when I get my shit together once and for all.**

**Go on, read, and I hope you like this chapter because it's damn cute.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Possessive Kitten  
**

Ciel's eyes slid open and he was faced with Sebastian's face so close to his own. Leaning back, the cat-boy pawed his owner's chest. Before he pushed Sebastian away, he stopped himself. It was the first time he had slept peacefully, without shoes being thrown at him to wake up. Ciel moved his tail in front of him, between his legs, and embraced it. The warmth under the covers was as comfortable as it could get. Sebastian began to move and his arms swung over Ciel, hugging him somewhat. Looking up at his owner, Ciel took his tail and brushed it against Sebastian's cheek and neck. Sebastian was his territory now. He couldn't risk another cat to take who was his.

Whining slightly, Ciel remembered what had happened the previous night. He didn't care as much about it as he thought he would, though. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to have Sebastian's human hands to pleasure him from time to time.

Grumbling through his throat, Sebastian awoke. His eyes opened to catch Ciel looking straight at him. "Did you have a good night sleep?" he said with a sleep-like voice.

"Yes," Ciel answered quietly. "I'm... a bit hungry."

"Go and get ready in the bathroom. You can take a shower if you want while I prepare breakfast for us," Sebastian said calmly and pressed a light kiss to his cat's forehead. "Your tail is really furry. Lucky it doesn't shed the fur all over the place." He stroked the soft tail with a smile across his face. "Anyway, there's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink, and you can use my hairbrush." He got up and walked out of the room.

Ciel glanced over his shoulder at the door closing. His body trembled and he panted quietly. The second Sebastian had touched his tail, a wave of pure lust jolted trough him. Ciel took a deep breath and got out of bed. He fixed the covers, and then hurried to the bathroom.

When Ciel got out of the bathroom, he made his way to the kitchen. "You can go now."

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. "You can sit. Breakfast is almost ready." He took a plate with toasts and placed it on the table. "What do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Most of the times I don't eat breakfast," Ciel said quietly and looked away. "My previous owner would always make me leave the house or something. For some reason he wouldn't let me eat something in the morning."

Sebastian scowled as the handed Ciel a glass of milk. "No wonder you're skinny, your owner treated you badly, and then you were thrown out and still didn't eat. I wish I could have picked you up earlier." He took a small jar of peanut butter and strawberry jelly, and a couple of apples to the table. "I'll be right back."

Ciel looked at Sebastian walking out of the kitchen. He didn't want to remind himself of what had happened the previous night, but it always flooded his mind; it was all he ended up thinking about, and he had to question his owner about this. He started to eat slowly until Sebastian returned. "Sebastian, do you like me? I mean, you already said that, but what kind of like is it? What you did last night..." he trailed off, not able to continue.

Sebastian pulled a chair and sat at the table. "I just wanted to... pleasure you," Sebastian murmured. "It's what I thought I could do for you. I wanted to touch you, and I still do."

Taking a moment, Ciel looked at the half eaten toast in front of him. "To tell you the truth I do want that, but I'm a bit... afraid that it might escalate to something I might regret." He looked up at Sebastian, whose crimson eyes gazed into his own.

"You want me to... touch you?" Sebastian asked just to be sure, and his cat-boy nodded shyly. He looked down at Ciel's paws on the table. "I see... you can't do it yourself." He turned his eyes up to the boy's lips.

Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly as Sebastian stood from the table and leaned forward slowly, as if the man was some kind of predator. His owner moved over the table and cupped Ciel's cheeks, pulling him closer. "Seb-" Ciel was cut off once Sebastian pressed a deep kiss against his lips. The tall man grabbed Ciel's sides and pulled him over the table, causing the cat-boy to widen his eyes in surprise.

Sebastian hissed once his cat clawed his shoulders. "Damn it, Ciel," he muttered and sat the boy on the table. "Don't you want me to touch you?"

Ciel looked away and answered quietly, "It was too sudden. I wasn't expecting you to behave like this." He got off the table. "Now I have milk all over my left paw."

"Sorry about... that," Sebastian murmured as he watched Ciel lick his paw. "Do you really have to do that in front of me?"

Ciel stopped what he was doing, looked up at his owner and back at his paw. "I'm just cleaning it. Is something wrong with that?" Sebastian began to walk toward Ciel slowly. "Sebastian, since yesterday you've been acting weird. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Sebastian said as he closed the distance between them. "You have milk here." He slid his tongue out and brushed it against the corner of Ciel's lips. "There, all clean."

Ciel felt his cheeks heating up and he looked away. "You should have told me about that." He went to the sink and washed his paw properly.

Grinning, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso from behind and kissed the cat-boy's covered shoulder. "I want to touch you right now. Ever since I began to move to this house... For a week I've been looking at you from afar." He slid his hand up to the Ciel's jaw and turned the cat-boy's head to the side. "Do you understand that?"

Ciel looked up at his owner from over his shoulder. "Sebastian... you're scaring me."

Sebastian stared at Ciel and quickly moved away. "Now that you say that, yes, I'm behaving strangely. I didn't mean to scare you. The thought of being able to touch you as much as I want came to mind and I acted on it." He caressed Ciel's cat ears. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Ciel nodded slightly and went back to the table. His heart pounded in his chest and his legs trembled slightly. If Sebastian continued, there was no other option but to run away. Sure he liked his owner, but such a sudden change in personality frightened him.

Sebastian pressed a light kiss on Ciel's forehead and went back to his seat. "After this I'm going to look for something in my closet that might fit you, and then we'll go out," he said and continued to eat his toast.

"Okay," Ciel murmured as he watched Sebastian finish his breakfast.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel arrived to the local shopping mall and walked into the building. It was crowded for a weekday. Unfortunately, Ciel wasn't too comfortable being outside. He had a pair of pants and a jacket Sebastian had lent him, but that wouldn't protect him for the dire weather outside. Dark-gray clouds gathered in the sky. Ciel was a cat who didn't like water, and rain was a bother as it was, since he didn't want to return to Sebastian's house and take another shower.

Both walked into a clothing store and went to check the men section. "I think these are too big for you," Sebastian said and looked over his shoulder. "Perhaps the children section would be better for you."

Ciel grimaced, and then noticed a couple of black cats walking by with their owners. He moved closer to Sebastian. "I'm not a kid," he muttered as he watched the cats walk by him. He didn't want them to look at Sebastian.

"Have you checked out the cat store that opened three days ago here? The clothes there are awesome," one of the other cats told her owner. "Can we go there please?"

Ciel pursed his lips and looked up at Sebastian. He glanced at the children's clothes and frowned. "Um... that cat said that a cat store opened recently."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. "I guess we can go there." Him and the cat-boy walked out of the store. "Ah, there it is."

"Looks nice," Ciel said as they approached the shop with a cat on each side of the entrance handing out pamphlets. The window had the picture of a cat-girl and a cat-boy with stylish clothing. He followed Sebastian into the store and looked around. There were all sorts of clothes, but what caught his attention were the collars of all shapes, sizes and colors. "I've always wanted to have one of these!" He ran over to the collars.

Chuckling, Sebastian approached his cat. "Why?"

"It means that I have an owner," Ciel said as if it was obvious and checked out the shelf decorated with different cat accessories.

"You can pick one, if you want," Sebastian told him and picked up a scarf. "It's getting cold. Do you want one of these?"

Ciel looked away. "I don't want to ask you for anything. I don't want to just be a bill to pay. You can do whatever you want. I'm your cat, remember?" he said quietly and picked up a royal-blue collar with black buttons all around it. "This one looks nice, though."

Sebastian raised a brow. "I told you to pick one, so that means I'm giving you permission to do that. You're not asking me for it." He took the cat collar from Ciel's paws and wrapped it around the cat-boy's neck. "Turn to me."

Ciel turned around and looked up at his owner. "How does it look?" He clenched his paws as Sebastian leaned closer to him. "We're at the store, you know?"

Standing straight, Sebastian laughed slightly. "It's just that you look so cute that I wanted to kiss you," he whispered and he smiled at Ciel's blushing cheeks. "We'll take this one, too. It's cold outside." Sebastian took a brown scarf and waved it in front of his cat, who immediately reacted to the playful motion. "What do you think of this color?"

"'s nice," Ciel muttered almost inaudibly and looked away. He was happy Sebastian cared if he was cold or not. "We can go now."

Sebastian grinned. "If it's only _'s nice_, then you pick one. If we're going to buy it, we might as well get something you like."

Ciel nodded and looked at the shelf of scarfs. There were pink ones, red, patterned in red and pink, and all sorts of mixed colors with or without drawings. "This one," he told his owner and pawed a dark-green scarf.

"Alright." Sebastian nodded and motioned Ciel after him. "Now we're going to get you something for your paws. You'll spread dirt all over my house if you walk around like this." The shopping spree in search of clothes for Ciel carried on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review/guest review (you don't have to log in). Have a nice day/night.**


	6. Chapter 6: More Cats!

**There was a request for a new character: Elizabeth, but not the one from the anime/manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: More Cats!**

Ciel sat at a table while Sebastian went to get lunch for them. The tables were almost all occupied, the cat-boy had to save their seats. Sebastian had got him a pair of black cat shoes; they were simple, but comfortable, and had the shape of his paws. Ciel rested his elbows on the table, and his chin on his paws as he looked around. He raised a brow at a tall, brown male cat looking at him. Grumbling under his breath, Ciel shifted his attention to Sebastian waiting in line.

The sound of someone approaching reached Ciel's ears, making him look to his left. The same cat that had been gazing at him was making his way toward the cat-boy. Ciel looked up at the other cat. "Do you need anything from me?" he asked quietly.

"Is this seat taken?" the other cat questioned.

Ciel nodded. "This is my owner's seat. Don't you have to go to your own?" he muttered. The way this cat's green eyes looked at him was strange to say the least. Sebastian had to look this way to shoo the brown cat away already.

"You know, you're pretty cute," the cat purred and rested his big paws on the table. "What do you say we go to the restroom?"

Ciel hissed, baring his fangs at the other cat. "Leave already. I don't even know you. You must be in heat, but I'm not, so ask your owner to take care of that."

"But my owner is a woman. If I liked women I wouldn't be talking to you now, would I?" he told the cat-boy and leaned closer. "Besides, cats don't need to know each other to have a little action."

Sighing, Ciel looked away. "If you don't leave I'll be forced to make a fuss. You don't want your owner to abandon you, right? So turned around and leave me alone," he demanded.

As the tall cat was about to talk, someone even taller approached from behind him. "He told you to leave," Sebastian told the cat, scowling.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian placing their trays with food on the table. He took a deep breath of relief. The smell of fish attacked his nostrils and he narrowed his eyes at the paper box.

"Fine, I'll leave," the tall cat muttered and went back to his own table, his owner ready to scold him.

Sebastian sat at the table. "What did he want?" he asked Ciel.

"He's in heat," the cat-boy answered. "When a cat is in heat, they'll sweet-talk to any other cat they find good to... mate with."

"I see..." Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Have you ever done that?"

Ciel shot a glance at his owner. "Of course not. I can control myself! The ones who let the heat season control them are stupid." He looked down. "This smell is killing me. I want to eat already and forget about what happened."

"I believe you," Sebastian said with a wide smile. "I got this for you." He opened the paper box on Ciel's tray. "It's fish-fingers. Have you ever tried these?"

Ciel shook his head. The smell was more intense once the box was open. "I'll eat them first," he told Sebastian and did his best to hold a plastic fork. "I don't want to eat like a cat in front of all these people." Ciel dropped the fork and rolled his eyes. "Maybe some duct tape around my paw and the fork might work."

Sebastian shrugged. "Just eat normally. You're a cat, not a human, so don't worry," he said before he started to eat his hamburger. "Hm, I haven't had one of these in so long."

Ciel stared at Sebastian's pleased expression and gulped. He felt his heart beating quicker in his chest. "Okay," he murmured and took a fish-finger with his teeth. He didn't want to dirty his paws. The cat-boy purred at the taste of the fried fish. A paw hit his back, making him jolt forward, almost chocking on his food. "What...?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Cielly," a female cat almost shouted cheerfully. "I knew it was you. Oh, you have an owner?"

Sebastian stared at the cat with long black hair, ears, and paws. She was rather petite, but by the way she talked, she sounded completely different. "Who are you?" he asked the cat-girl.

"I'm Elizabeth, Ciel's friend," she answered with a wide smile, showing her sharp fangs. "I met Ciel when his owner left him, but after a while I got an owner and had to move away. We only talked for a few days, though," she explained and chuckled. Her attention shifted back to Ciel immediately. "Oh how I missed you!" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the cat-boy's neck.

Sebastian raised a brow. "Ciel, I have to go to work soon, so finish your food," he told his cat.

"I need to eat, okay?" Ciel muttered to the car-girl as he tried to release himself from her strong grip on him.

Elizabeth whined, "But we haven't seen each other for a while now. Aren't you happy to see me?" She glanced over at her owner, who motioned her closer from outside the small restaurant. The cat-girl mouthed, 'I'll be right there', and waved her paw. "So, when did you find your owner?"

"Recently," Ciel muttered. "You should go now, your owner must be waiting." He had noticed Sebastian's bothered expression. The last thing he wanted was to upset his owner.

"Hey," Elizabeth whined. "Do you hate me now? We're supposed to be friends!"

Ciel sighed. "And we are, but right now is not a good time," he told the cat-girl. "We'll see each other around."

She slumped her shoulders and moved away from Ciel. "Well, your... your owner is ugly," she shouted and ran away.

Ciel pawed his own forehead. "I'm sorry for that. She worries too much," he said quietly.

"You let her hug you like that and did nothing, so I guess you two seem to be pretty close. I thought you only talked for a few days," Sebastian muttered. "Anyway, let's forget that happened, too. I have about one hour and a half before I have to be at work. Before we leave we have to go to a store nearby. There's something I want to buy," he said and continued to eat.

Ciel nodded slightly and held a glass of water with his paws, sipping it briefly. "Are you... angry?" he asked quietly.

"No," Sebastian answered and looked at his cat's concerned eyes. "I'm not. Don't think about it."

They finished lunch and left the small restaurant with the bags of clothes and things for Ciel after Sebastian paid for their meal. "What do you want to get?" Ciel questioned his owner.

"You'll see." Sebastian smiled as they stepped onto the escalator. "So, what are you planning to do while I'm at work?"

Ciel realized that and looked up at Sebastian. "I don't want to watch TV all day again," he pleaded. "Isn't there anything else I can do?"

Sebastian pursed his lips. "Well, I'm not sure what you find entertaining besides a ball."

"Most cats go to cat school or get a job. Can't I do that as well?" Ciel almost begged.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel as they approached the respective store. "Have you gone to school?"

"I finished high-school," Ciel said quietly, looking down. "When I told my previous owner that I wanted to go to college, he threw me out. I could get a scholarship, but I would have to pay half of the fees. For some reason he didn't want me to get a job either, so there was no way to go."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "We'll talk about that on our way home." He stopped beside the entrance of the store. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He placed the bags down and paced into the store. Ciel couldn't be alone for too long or someone could hit on him again.

"Okay," Ciel said mostly to himself and leaned against the wall, looking over their things. He yawned and folded his arms, his tail waiving from side to side. If he had the chance to go to cat college, he would have great chances to do more than just to watch TV all day.

Minutes later, Sebastian returned with a paper bag. "We can go now," he told Ciel and both made their way out of the shopping center. "For now you can't know what I got."

Ciel nodded. He was curious about what Sebastian had bought, but perhaps it was something personal. He opened the exit glass door for Sebastian. "Oh, it's raining," he whined and stepped outside with his owner. The cover on the shopping center didn't protect the whole parking lot from the rain. Ciel covered his head with a black warm cap with space for his ears that his owner had bought for him.

"I should have parked the car underground," Sebastian muttered. "Can you hold these?"

Ciel nodded and took the bags from one of Sebastian's hands, holding them clumsily. "I think I can take them like this," the cat-boy said and his eyes widened slightly once he felt a wave of warmth.

Sebastian wrapped part of his jacket around Ciel and pulled him close to his side. "You won't get wet like this." He smiled at his cat and both hurried to the car.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian getting wet while he was well protected in the jacket.

As they reached the car, Sebastian unlocked it with his key button and opened the door for Ciel. "Get in," he told the cat and took the rest of the bags to the trunk of the car.

Ciel closed the car door once inside and looked at Sebastian from the side mirror. His owner was getting soaked. The loud sound of the trunk closing was heard, and Sebastian rushed into the car. Ciel stared at the tall man taking off his jacked and sitting behind the wheel.

Sebastian threw the jacket to the backseats and leaned back. "Done," he breathed out and looked at Ciel. "What's the matter?"

The cat-boy shook himself. "N-Nothing. Well, aren't you going to catch a cold?" he asked. Sebastian looked different with wet hair, something that Ciel didn't quite understand, but his heart beat faster.

"We'll get home in a few minutes," Sebastian said as he started the car. He drove away from the shopping center. "So, let's talk about that college thing you wanted to go to."

Ciel looked up at his owner. "Um... If I could go, it would be better than watching TV for hours. I'm not saying that I want you to pay for it, but if I got a job, it would be nice to at least attend school next year," he explained and looked outside, at the grim-looking day, and the tree branches rustling with the wind from afar. "I don't want to take an easy way there and bother others because of it."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand. I was thinking, and there might not be a problem if you work for me."

Ciel stared at him. "W-Work for you? I don't even know what you do."

"I just run a company—It's no big deal. You could be my secretary," Sebastian suggested and glanced at the cat-boy.

"Of course, I want to," Ciel replied and smiled. "Thanks."

Sebastian petted Ciel's head. If they weren't in a highway he would stop the car to kiss his cat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please (guest) review. Have a great day because the world is not going to end.**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Revelation

_This story, like Karu De Yami, Stuff Sebastian Thinks About and Screwed Up are taking a while to update because I'm taking some others out to replace by a new one. Unless a story of mine doesn't have "Final Chapter" or something of the sort, it's not finished._

_By the way, for the one(s) who don't know, Ciel's cat features—as well as the others—are his ears, cat eyes, paws, fangs and tail, but the rest is human._

_I promised someone this chapter would be due two days ago at night, but it took a while to finish it because I had MA practice and work till late._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Strange Revelation  
**

Once cat and owner arrived to the house, Ciel helped Sebastian take everything to the guestroom. "We'll organize this together when I get home from work," Sebastian said as they came down the stairs. "It's obvious that I'm not going to leave you to take care of that all by yourself. Before I return from work, I'll bring a file so you know what you're going to do there."

"Okay," Ciel replied and followed his owner to the exit. "Do I have to watch television for the rest of the day again?"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel's saddened eyes. The tall man sighed. "The hell with it. You're coming with me." He held his cat's paw and led him back to the car in the garage.

A wide smile formed on Ciel's and he jogged beside Sebastian, who just walked with large steps. They got in the car again and Ciel buckled his seat belt, beaming in excitement. "So cool, I'm going to see where you work." He tried to clap his paws, but only a muffled sound was heard from his gloves.

"It's not that great, but it will be if you're there," Sebastian said and caressed the young cat's cheek.

Ciel's smile faded slightly. He had almost forgotten about his owner's feelings for him. "Sebastian..."

Sebastian glanced at his cat before he made a turn to another street. "Hm?"

"Let's suppose I tell you something like this..." Ciel paused and looked down. "What if I can't accept your feelings? Will you throw me out?" His eyes turned up to his owner's enigmatic expression. He had to make sure.

Pursing his lips, Sebastian parked the car on the side of the road. "Are you asking me to imagine that or are you planning to actually say it soon?"

"I haven't thought about saying it, but what if I were to tell you that?" Ciel answered with another question, averting his eyes from Sebastian's strange expression. Had he angered his owner?

Sebastian turned off the car engine, his attention on the cat. "Ciel, if you ever say that, I don't think much would change. I don't want you to feel forced to endure my advances. If you... think that you can't return my feelings, please say so now instead of just not minding them," he paused, looking down. "Still, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop touching you, so you can decide if you want to stay with me or... find another owner."

"No," Ciel shouted immediately. "Why would I want another owner? Do you want me to go find one?" he questioned and Sebastian shook his head. "Then, don't say that!"

"But you don't like it when I touch you, do you?"

"I don't hate it either!" Ciel hissed and looked outside. The bad weather seemed to suit the situation. The silence settled in uncomfortably and he slowly looked up at his owner. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "It's good to know that you don't hate my touches," he murmured and smiled at Ciel's embarrassment. The man caressed his cat's cheeks lovingly. Sebastian leaned closer, pulling him as well, and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

Ciel felt heat rising to his cheeks and moved away from Sebastian. "There are people walked by," he complained. "And you're going to be late for work." He watched his owner starting the car again, his serious expression was gone, replaced with a wide smile.

They arrived to Sebastian's workplace in no more than five minutes. Ciel followed his owner closely as they entered the building. He was still embarrassed from that kiss in the car, but Sebastian's coworkers could be good or bad people, which was his main concern at the moment.

Sebastian led his cat to the elevator and pressed on the button to the last floor, twenty-two. "Once we get there, you will understand what I do," Sebastian told him and leaned on the wall. "Just in case, hold my hand."

Ciel looked down at his owner's hand held out to him. Gulping, he rested his paw on it and the other's warm hand wrapped around it. "Is something weird going to happen?"

"We'll see," Sebastian replied. "Here's our stop." A ping was heard and the door opened.

There was a traffic jam of people seemingly waiting for the elevator. "I knew it! I saw you from the window," one of them shouted among the crowd. All attention shifted to the cat beside their boss.

"Coming through," Sebastian said and everyone cleared a path for the boss and the cat. "This is Ciel. I'm thinking of hiring him as my secretary." He held his head high as they stared at Ciel. His cat was obviously adorable. In a second, he no longer felt his cat's paw in his hand. He quickly turned around.

Ciel breathed heavily and couldn't stop shaking as the crowd pulled him into the circle. They caressed his cheeks, touched his ears, squeezed his paws and tail, making "aw"s and "aah"s. "Can you please stop," he pleaded quietly, his paws now clenched against his chest. He managed to protect his sensitive tail between his legs. "Sebastian!" he meowed for help.

"Hey," Sebastian yelled and the employees stopped promptly, clearing the area. As they made room for him, he managed to see Ciel seated on the floor. Apparently, his legs had given out. "I'm sorry," he murmured and pulled his cat into his arms. Ciel shook against him, burying his face on his chest. "You're just too cute to not be touched."

Ciel could smell all the different scents all over him now. "I need to go to a bathroom," he whispered. All of a sudden, Sebastian picked him up bridal-style, and carried him away from the crowd. He rested his paws on his owner's shoulders for balance.

"Everyone, back to work," the boss demanded and walked into a small room. "Take your time, okay?"

"D-Don't leave," Ciel held on to his owner's neck.

Sebastian smiled. "I'll be right here. There's hot water, so don't worry. Go on." He took the cat's gloves and fixed his messy strands of hair from all that commotion.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel went to a sink and turned the faucet, and waited for the water to get warm. He washed off his face, ears, paws and tail. "This feels so much better," he sighed.

"Come here to get yourself dry," Sebastian said from behind him, holding the cat's wrist, and took him to a machine. "Don't be scared, okay?"

Ciel nodded slightly. He was still startled once the machine made a loud, continuous sound. His owner took his paws and got them under the machine. The air was warm and, quickly, his paws dried, becoming puffy. The same was done to his ears and tail.

"It's so fluffy," Sebastian moaned slightly as he rubbed Ciel's tail against his cheek. A moan escaped the cat's mouth, making the tall man stare at him. "Is this good?" he asked, stroking the tail.

Without much thought, Ciel leaned against his owner, feeling the strong torso behind him. "Stop doing that. You have to work," he whined.

"I can't. You look so adorable and hot right now," Sebastian whispered to the cat's ear. "The others are working far from here, so make some more of those sounds."

The hands around Ciel's tail clenched, causing the cat to let out a loud mewl and start purring. He turned around, Sebastian never releasing his tail. "Why do you keep teasing me," he muttered and pawed at his owner's abdomen. Slowly, he got on his tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's lips. "This is what you want, right?"

Sebastian stopped abruptly, his eyes widened. He looked into Ciel's cat eyes, which were filled with want and lust. The tall man rested his hands on the cat's shoulders and gently pushed him backwards, to the bathroom cubicles.

The door opened and someone stepped inside. "Boss, we need you in the office," the man said.

Sebastian looked from the employee to his cat's flushed cheeks. "I'll be right there," he replied, trying to not sound upset.

"But the new candidate has arrived," the man said in worry.

Grunting, Sebastian nodded. "Give me a minute, then." His employee nodded and walked away. With a sigh of annoyance, Sebastian moved away from Ciel. "I would _love_ to help you with your problem, but I have to go."

Shaking himself, Ciel wobbled slightly. "I can return to normal. Cats do that," he told his owner and composed himself, the heat in his body vanishing.

"I wish I could as well. It looks like I'll have to endure this until I can take care of it," Sebastian said and faintly pointed at his crotch. "Come on." He held Ciel's paw and led him to the exit.

Ciel took in his surroundings. No one was in a hurry, but the way they were organized made them work efficiently. This place looked very corporate-like. The walls were white and the floor was all a carpeted gray. Every room they walked by were filled with desks and computers, and people typing constantly or writing something on paper. He was pulled into a room and Sebastian closed the door.

"This is my office," his owner said.

Ciel's attention shifted into the room. It was just as simple as the others, but it only had one desk to the right and a bookshelf to the left. The rainy weather could be seen through the wide window in center of the front wall. His eyes landed on a man seated on the chair in front of the desk.

"Do you have the new project for me?" Sebastian asked, leading Ciel to the large chair behind the desk.

"Yes," the man answered and handed a thick file to his boss. He glanced at Ciel. "Is this your new cat? I saw the fuss in front of the elevator, but couldn't bring myself to be curious."

Sebastian nodded as he sat on the desk chair. "His name is Ciel. I'm thinking of hiring him as my secretary as well." He opened the file and took a look at the pages. "Where's the title?"

"That is what Grell hasn't thought about yet," the other man answered, glancing once again at the cat.

Noticing his employee's attention switching between him and Ciel, Sebastian sat his cat on his lap. "What's the excuse this time, William?"

The short haired man cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "He has been distracted with the other project you suggested him to do."

"I never said it had a specific date, but this one has," Sebastian scolded him and placed the file on the desk. "I won't read it until it doesn't have a title."

Ciel looked down and noticed half of the black and white cover. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open once he saw two characters holding each other. Sebastian ran a Manga publisher? Moreover, erotic Manga books? He slowly looked at his owner. How was this _no big deal_?!

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please (guest) review. Every feedback is welcomed and a great boost! Have a nice day/night._


	8. Chapter 8: As Expected

**Chapter 8: As Expected  
**

"I'll return with the title of the Manga soon, boss," William said and left the office.

Ciel looked up at his owner, who smiled at him. "What kind of job is this? Isn't Manga Japanese or something?" the cat asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's also Korean, and westerners also draw Manga. I have some Japanese workers here, too. I have a thing for cats, specially cats like you. So, the next Manga will be similar to our relationship. Isn't that great, my kitten?"

"Not really," Ciel replied and looked away. "I don't want to be in some Manga doing dirty things."

"Don't worry, the cat will only look similar to you, okay? I'll show you the end result once it's finished," Sebastian said and rested his hand on Ciel's thigh. "I don't mind if you stay on my lap, but I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back much longer."

Ciel jumped off of his owner's lap. Sebastian stood and went to the exit. "W-Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of some business... in the bathroom. If you don't want to be alone here, you can come and help me," Sebastian teased his cat, grinning.

"No need. I'll wait here for you," Ciel answered immediately. He sat on Sebastian's desk chair. "You can go." He waved his paw and his owner left, closing the door. The office became quiet. Ciel pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the desk drawers. He _needed_ to open them. The main problem of being a cat was that he got curious for just about anything. The saying: Curiosity killed the cat—didn't exist by mere chance.

Ciel pawed the first drawer's handle and slowly opened it. The first thing that caught his attention was a framed picture. His mouth fell open. In the drawer sat a picture of Ciel and Alois sleeping. It had been taken after he had broken into Sebastian's house. He and Alois had slept in the woods at the time so Ciel could steal food the following day.

Pushing the picture aside, Ciel spotted another one. "What a stalker," he muttered as he frowned at a photo of him sleeping again. This time, it had been taken in Sebastian's bed. Was this a diary of some sort? Ciel closed the drawer and waited for his owner.

Finally, Sebastian returned. "I feel much better now," he said with a wide smile. "Let's go over what you'll have to do to become my secretary. It will be simple."

Ciel nodded once and stood from the chair for his owner, who sat him back on his lap. "I won't have to work like this, right?" he asked Sebastian, not making eye contact with him.

Sebastian raised a brow at his cat. "No, you're just going to sit here while you're not working. When your job starts, you'll be treated like any other employee. There won't be special treatment for you," he explained and patted Ciel's thigh lightly. "Now, let's see these papers. I'm going to show you what you have to do."

"Okay," Ciel replied. He watched Sebastian opening the last drawer and taking out a file. "Is that a list of what I have to do?"

"Sort of." Sebastian opened it and placed the papers on the desk. "I'm going to get you a desk across this room so I can talk to you whenever I need assistance. Do you know how to use a computer?"

"I learned in high-school."

"Good," Sebastian replied and pressed a kiss to his cat's cheek. "This makes everything a lot easier." He put the pile of papers in front of Ciel. "So, I'm going to need these papers turned into a computer document version. It's going to be from page one to twenty. After that, I'm going to give you a pen drive and you're going to transfer whatever you'll have to do to me. This will only be a test on how fast you can type on a keyboard with your paws."

Ciel nodded. "I understand." He absorbed everything his owner told him. He couldn't disappoint Sebastian or end up losing his job.

"When you get the hang of it, you will be assigned new things to do, like errands or picking up the Manga the others are polishing—Stuff like that," Sebastian continued. "Since you're not working here yet, I'm going to get one of the old computers and you'll use a part of my desk as your own."

"Thanks," Ciel said, standing from his owner's lap. Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek before he left the office again.

Once Sebastian returned, two of his employees followed him, carrying a computer, its accessories, and a desk chair. Ciel took a few papers from the desk so they could put everything down. "Thank you," Ciel told them. He stared at one of the employees, who was an adult white cat with blue eyes. All of sudden, envy reached Ciel. That cat looked so mature, with a white, long and fluffy tail. Compared to Ciel's, the other cat's ears were smaller, a sign of an adult cat. And his white paws were rather large.

"You may go now," Sebastian told them, who left, and he closed the door. He turned around. "Why were you staring at that cat like that?" he questioned, trying not to sound upset.

Ciel shook himself and looked down. "Even thought I'm practically an adult, I don't look like one. My body is small. That cat is... lucky," he muttered.

Sebastian approached Ciel and pulled him into a tight hug. "I prefer you like this, small and cute. Some people prefer big cats, like Claude picked your friend, but I don't."

Ciel rested his paws on his owner's sides. He couldn't bring himself to get angry at Sebastian for taking those sneaky pictures. "I have work to do now," he said and moved away from Sebastian.

"Yes. Me too," Sebastian replied and pressed a kiss to Ciel's covered forehead.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"I thought my paws were going to hurt, but that break was nice," Ciel said as he lay in bed with Sebastian. "I'm really tired, though. It was a long day." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ciel," Sebastian replied, turned off the lamp, and moved closer to his cat.

Silence and warmth settled in and Ciel easily fell asleep.

Something fell on the floor, awaking Ciel. As a cat, sudden sounds woke him up. He opened his eyes slightly. The lamp had been turned on and he watched Sebastian reaching over to catch what had fallen. Suspecting his owner, Ciel closed his eyes once Sebastian sat up. A sound was heard coming from a device, so Ciel squinted so he could see. He almost rolled his eyes at the sight of his owner pressing a few buttons on a camera.

Sebastian got on his knees in front of Ciel and focused the camera. A gasp escaped his mouth. Ciel had been looking directly at him. "Uh... This is..."

Sitting up, Ciel scowled at his owner. "I didn't mean to snoop around, but I saw the pictures of me you had in your desk," he said and Sebastian's eyes widened. "Why do you take photos of me while I'm sleeping?"

Sebastian sighed, placing the camera on the nightstand. "I did this with my other cat as well. I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything. I just want to create memories. As you already know, my cat is gone. If you happen to find another owner, at least I have pictures to remind me of you," he explained and looked down at Ciel. "I thought you wouldn't like me to do this, so the only ones I have of you are from when you're sleeping."

Ciel raised a brow. "You don't know if I would hate it. Of course I wouldn't be really comfortable about it, but that doesn't you can't ask first," he muttered and looked away. "Besides, who said I was going to get another owner? Haven't I already told you I'm not going to look for one?"

"You didn't say it like that," Sebastian mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I... take a few photos of you? I won't show them to anyone."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at his owner. "That sounds really perverted."

A wide grin formed on Sebastian's lips. "And it is."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! To (guest) review or not to (guest) review, that is the question.**

**I have to say, you're a tough crowd to please. If you want, I'll only get a handful of reviews and be on my way after one or more hours of writing a chapter. You do know that reviews are what keep a writer fired up, right? So far this story is having awesome reviews, but one bad day chapter can ruin everything. Funny, right?**


	9. Chapter 9: Sad Kitten

**Chapter 9: Sad Kitten**

"I little bit more to the left. I want to have space to take a picture with you," Sebastian instructed, waving his hand while the other held the camera. There was Ciel, seated on the bed like a normal cat. "That's it—Right there." He clicked on the timer and sat beside his cat. "Good thing I got a tripod."

Ciel looked at his overly amused owner. "Okay..." he trailed off, his attention shifting to the camera.

"Come on, smile, my kitten," Sebastian told him. When Ciel remained stoic, Sebastian held his cheeks and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. The cat flinched. The camera took a picture. Sebastian was as happy as he could get.

Shoving his owner away, Ciel jumped out of bed. He took the camera in his paws. "I don't want that picture! Take it out or erase it. No perverted pictures," he demanded.

"But, Ciel, it's just us kissing. There's nothing dirty about that." Sebastian approached the camera and took it from the clumsy paws. "Are you really that uncomfortable with this? We can look back on these photos later and even laugh."

Ciel shook his head frantically. "I'm here right now, so there's no need to take them. And it's definitely not funny. I just don't like it! Now, let me erase it myself," he said and tried to take the device from Sebastian.

"Hey, you're going to break it." Sebastian frowned as Ciel wouldn't let go. "Ciel, stop that," he spoke loudly, startling the cat.

Once Ciel released the camera, it fell on the floor. He widened his eyes, froze in place. He quickly looked up at Sebastian's upset expression. His heart sank. "I... I'm sorry!" Ciel got on his four paws and ran out of the room. "What have I done?" he repeated to himself over and over. He skipped down the stairs and stumbled amidst the darkness. Without his cat instincts functioning properly over panicking, he fell. Before he could land standing, he hit the floor on his side, sliding a few centimeters away. Ciel yelled out at the painful feeling on his hip.

Sitting up slowly, Ciel supported some of his weight on his paws. He panted. He didn't want to look at Sebastian or know if the camera had broken or not; it was probably expensive, too. When would his clumsy side go away? At the sound of running footsteps coming his way, Ciel got up and went to the living area, limping slightly on his left side. He hid under the table and curled his body to make himself smaller.

"Ciel, did you fall?" Sebastian called out in concern as he looked for his cat. While doing so, he turned the lights on in the area. He came downstairs and looked from left to right. "Where are you?"

Ciel couldn't help but to tremble. Was Sebastian going to scold him? The pain in his hip increased in this position, making him meow quietly. He jolted once his owner noticed him.

Sebastian approached the table. "You're hiding here like the first time. Don't worry, okay? I'm not angry," he said calmly.

"You are. I could see your expression when your camera fell," Ciel mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It didn't break."

"But it could have because of me," the cat shouted. This had been what he feared, to break something, specially if it were expensive. Sebastian reached out to him, but he flattened himself against the corner.

Grunting, Sebastian stretched out his arm and managed to grab Ciel's forearm. "We're going to talk now, understood?"

Ciel whimpered. His owner sounded clearly upset. "N-No!" He yanked his arm away, but Sebastian was too strong for him. Struggling, Ciel was still dragged from under the table. He meowed again. His hip hurt with every move.

"Are you in pain?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the wooden floor. "Let me see it."

Shaking his head, Ciel kept his curled position. He covered his head with his paws, waiting to be scolded. It had been because he got too close to his owner that he behaved however he wanted. That had to stop.

"Come here, kitten." Sebastian pulled his cat onto his lap. Once Ciel jolted and cried out, he spotted where Ciel had hurt himself.

Ciel tried to escape, but the tall man had his waist held in place. All of a sudden, Sebastian slapped his ass, causing him to stay still immediately. Ciel's heart pounded in his chest.

His owner moved his shirt and pants slightly away to look at the bruised area. "We have to put ice here or it will get swollen," Sebastian commented. He stood and went to the kitchen, leading Ciel by the paw.

"It won't happen again," Ciel mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"If it does, I'll grope you all over," Sebastian teased. He turned on the lights and pulled a chair for Ciel.

Ciel took that more as a warning than a joke. He sat at the table while his owner went to the fridge. All his life, he never had someone this kind to look after him. He was so disappointed with himself.

Sebastian returned with a small bag of ice a napkin. Smiling at his cat, he rested the tissue and then the bag on Ciel's exposed hip. "As long as you're all right, I don't care about that camera. I can buy another one, but not find another you."

"Sebastian," Ciel uttered, staring at his owner. His eyes filled up with tears and he was unable to see the tall man knelt before him. How could he be this lucky to have Sebastian as his owner? Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and rested his head on his shoulders.

"Does this mean that you love me more than an owner now?" Sebastian questioned, chuckling.

Ciel leaned away and wiped his tears with the back of his paws. "Of course not," he muttered and held his head high. "You can't just go from one extreme to another."

"Aw, but I want to," his owner whined and pressed a kiss to his lips. "See? You don't reject me."

"It's just a kiss," Ciel told him, looking away.

Sebastian laughed. "Then, why didn't you like to take that photo?"

"Uh... T-That's obviously different." Ciel's cheeks heated up. The way Sebastian gazed at him this closely was somewhat flustering. Even so, he couldn't get too familiar with Sebastian or he could break something or get in trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to "follow: story" to know what's going to happen next. For the ones who follow my blog (eikokazama dot blogspot dot pt), I did a makeover! **


	10. Chapter 10: Determination

**May have typos :P Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Determination**

In the morning, Sebastian had left to work. Ciel had stayed at home to recover, since he limped and his hip hurt when he walked. "First day of the new job and I'm home," Ciel muttered to himself. He turned his eyes from the television to out the window. Even though the sky was cloudy, it didn't rain that much. Ciel looked down at his paws. He began to not like them. Yes, they were cool and such, but he couldn't pick things up like the humans could. He raised a brow. There had been someone who could take care of that. The rich cats had enough money to turn their front paws into hands. But Ciel had nothing.

"Hmm," Ciel meowed and folded his arms. "Perhaps if I talked to the one..." he trailed off and stood. He hissed in pain, but it wasn't so bad. That was it. He had needed a couple of hands, and he was going to get them. Ciel went upstairs to get changed and go out.

Ready to go, Ciel zipped his black jacket and picked a large, green umbrella up. He fixed the scarf Sebastian had given to him, and was out the door. His legs weren't used to the feeling of jeans, but he wanted something his owner wouldn't notice he went out with. This kind of pants allowed him to not show that he was outside in the rain. If Sebastian found out, he'd be most probably angry. After all, Ciel only wanted to know how he could get a good pair of human hands.

If he remembered correctly, the store was a couple of blocks way. Ciel sighed as he looked around. The streets were almost deserted, the different shops, cafes and bakeries packed with people and their pets. Even on a weekday, cats spent time with their owners to go out on a rainy day. Sighing, Ciel made a corner to another street and walked down the sidewalk.

Ciel finally reached the respective store and peeked inside. It was empty. Hesitantly, he walked in and left the umbrella at the exit. He approached the counter slowly, looking around. The place didn't look like a store. The shelves were empty. Was he in the right store?

Heavy footsteps caught the cat's attention and he looked toward the back door. "Hello?" Ciel called quietly. He stared at a tall person, who had a large, black cloth around them, coming into view. "Um... I'm looking for the one who can convert cat's paws into human hands. Is it here?"

The man giggled deviously, making Ciel lean back. "It's here alright," he answered with a strange, shrieking voice. "Are you the one who wants hands instead of paws?"

Ciel nodded slightly. "But I just want to know the price. Right now I don't have any money."

"I see..." the man walked around the counter and giggled once the cat took a step back. "Let me have a look at your paws." Ciel raised them and he looked down. "Hmm... How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Ciel said. "Why do you ask?"

The man held the cat's paws and lifted them his own height. "Your paws are big for your age... But, then again, it can be my impression because you're small for your age as well." He released the paws and took the cloth that covered half of his head, revealing a couple of scares on his handsome face. "If I convert your big paws, your hands will certainly look great."

"Okay, but how much would it be if I wanted hands?" Ciel asked, frowning slightly. "My owner doesn't know that I'm here. I need hands because these things are so large that I'm clumsy. Well, I already am, but they make it worse. I almost broke my owner's camera last night."

The man closed his lips into a tight line. "That's certainly troublesome. Still, I can make a special price for you on a few of my conditions. You're to adorable to say no." He giggled deviously again.

Ciel looked away. "I can't go home and let my owner see me with hands. He'll know that I left the house."

"Then, bring him here. Tell him that you're going to meet with someone who know and you haven't seen me in a long time," the man said and extended his hand to him, showing long nails. "I'm Undertaker, and I'm not going to tell you my real name anytime soon."

Looking at Undertaker's grin, Ciel smiled slightly. "My name's Ciel. Nice to meet you, I guess," he murmured.

"The store will be open until you return. Even if you come here in three days, it won't close for that whole time," he said and Ciel stared at him. "That means that you have to go." He laughed strangely.

"Oh... Okay." Ciel chuckled slightly. "I'll bring my owner here when he returns from work."

And that's what Ciel did. Once Sebastian arrived home, he was asked to take him to the same store. His owner was tired, but Ciel insisted, and Sebastian couldn't say no.

Back in the store, Ciel walked in, accompanied by his owner. "Undertaker," he called.

"What kind of name is that?" Sebastian asked, raising a brow. "Is this even a shop?"

Undertaker approached the counter from the backdoor. "Hey, Ciel. Long time no see," he said and chuckled. It had only been a few hours. "So, let me take a look at your paws."

Sebastian stared at the other man, who looked strange to say the least. "What do you want from him?" He stepped between them, shielding his cat.

"Well, you pet told me a long time ago that he wanted a pair of hands instead of paws," Undertaker said and looked at Ciel. "Isn't that right?"

Ciel nodded quickly once Sebastian shifted his attention to him. "I didn't have any money at the time, but he told me to... come here when I got an owner," he made up and looked away.

Sebastian looked at his cat in concern. "But your paws are just fine. Why would you want to change them?"

"I can't do anything with them," Ciel muttered. "The older I get, the bigger they are instead of smaller and more mature-looking. Besides, I would leave everything else just the same."

"And it's a temporary effect," Undertaker added. "He would have to come here every three months to convert them into hands again. I made it something temporary because some cats complained that they wanted their paws back. Still, since he can't pay, I set a few conditions that he must follow if he wants to have them."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel again. "Are you sure that you want to do this? You know that I like your paws, right?"

Ciel nodded. "Even if you like them, I want to stop breaking things—Well, fewer things. I'll be able to work normally. And don't forget that in three months I'll have them back if it doesn't work out."

His owner sighed. "If that's what you want..." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's forehead.

"Thanks." Ciel smiled tightly and looked up at Undertaker. "So, what do I have to do?" He hoped it wouldn't be anything strange. Just the way Undertaker laughed, talked and dressed was already awkward.

* * *

**As I mentioned in another story:**

**In my little blog (eikokazama dot blogspot dot pt), I made a Q&A with three great writers! Robovacation, Little Storm and aliendroid answered a few of my questions about Fanfiction writing and themselves. If you'd like to know them better, stop by and check out their awesome answers and different points of view!**

**Have a nice day/night!**

**Eiko.**


	11. Chapter 11: Magical

**Chapter 11: Magical**

"First," Undertaker started, "I'm curious about cats and I want to know what goes through your mind. Basically, I'm going to take you into a mental state in which you will answer all of my questions. And you'll remember everything afterward."

Sebastian looked at his cat with worry. To his surprise, Ciel agreed without a second thought. It seemed that Ciel would do anything to get a pair hands.

"Very well, then." Undertaker pulled a chair out of nowhere and motioned the cat to sit on it. "Your owner is here, so he won't let me do anything strange. Relax and don't be concerned about anything. Now, close your eyes."

Ciel nodded and closed his cat eyes. "I hope you don't have a tone of conditions," he mumbled.

Undertaker chuckled and said nothing about it.

Sebastian watched the other man resting his hand on Ciel's forehead. He would stop everything, but Ciel would get angry at him for it. He followed with his eyes Undertaker going to the door.

"Only my voice can be heard. Anyone else's will awake him," Undertaker said. He closed the door and returned. "Let's get started. I haven't done this in a while, but I'm sure it will be fun."

Raising a brow, Sebastian stared at him taking off the cloth around him, revealing a black shirt and jeans. Before he could say anything, the whole store reshaped. The shelves turned and old wood changed into a new color; some were just brown, others were of many different colors. He looked at the now new counter and stared at the empty space under it filling with weird things. Those things ranged between small plastic dinosaurs and big teddy bears. A human size toy dragon appeared hanging from the ceiling at the corner of the store. The floor became new and a vivid-red carpet appeared from the door to the counter. And even more things filled the shelves as well as the shop windows. Everything was so colorful that it actually became sickeningly sweet.

"Ciel, what is your name?" Undertaker asked. A chair rolled from behind the counter towards him and he sat on it while Ciel's chair turned into a couch.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he mumbled his answer and lay on the couch, his eyes always closed.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing. What kind of magic was this? Was this all an illusion? All he could do was wait, so he continued to watch the strange session. A puffy, blue blanket covered his cat, and he snuggled under it.

"Where are your parents?"

Ciel took a moment to answer. "They passed away."

"How?"

"A car accident," Ciel said. "A nice couple wanted to adopt the three of us to their mansion, but the driver hit a truck. Since my parents were closer to the windows, they got really hurt and died." He sniffed, tears surfacing under his long eyelashes. "The ones who were going to adopt us didn't want to remember what happened, so they said that they were sorry, but they couldn't keep me."

Undertaker nodded and glanced at Sebastian's rather concerned expression. "Did you get any owners after that?"

"Yes. The first one was kind, but I couldn't stay with her for long. She lost her job and couldn't take care of me anymore," Ciel answered.

Undertaker raised a brow. "How old were you at the time?"

"I was... nine years-old."

"And did you stay on the streets or got another owner?" Undertaker sounded more interested than anything.

Ciel turned upwards, facing the ceiling. "I was homeless for three days. I got picked up by the owner before Sebastian."

"How was he?" Undertaker questioned, leaning forward on the chair.

The cat twitched. "In the beginning it was great, but as I grew up he started to get tired of me. In the end, he kicked me out when I asked if I could go to college."

"Now, regarding your new owner," Undertaker paused and glanced at Sebastian. "Is he kind to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes," Ciel mumbled.

Grinning, Undertaker blinked at Sebastian. "How much?"

The cat took a few seconds to answer. "A lot."

Sebastian stared at Ciel's blushing cheeks. Perhaps coming to this strange place was a good idea after all. He could know more about his cat as well.

"This next question is to your owner," Undertaker said with a devious grin. "Have you touched your cat... inappropriately?"

A strange feeling filled Sebastian. It was as if he couldn't control himself in any way. "Yes, I have."

"How?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw. He couldn't stop himself from answering. "I had gotten him recently that day. When we were ready to sleep I stroked his... his..."

"No need to say anything else. I get it," Undertaker muttered and looked back at the cat. "Ciel, do you like it when your owner touches you?"

Ciel mewed, his sharp fangs showing. He bent his legs and slid his paws between his legs. "Yes," he moaned.

Both who were awake stared at the cat. "Are you in heat?" Undertaker asked exactly what Sebastian had in mind. Ciel just nodded once. "Does your owner know that you like that?" Ciel shook his head this time. "So, what happens if he knows?"

"I would be... embarrassed," the cat whispered.

"Well, he already does. He listened to everything you said. What are you going to do about that?"

Ciel gasped. He tried to get up, but the blanket held him down. "Don't look at me," Ciel whimpered and got under the cover, his eyes still closed.

Undertaker raised a brow and asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm scared that we might get too attached to each other. Something might happen and we could go our separate ways," he mumbled from under the blanket. "I want one definite owner. I'm sick of thinking that I might be kicked out or that my owner will get tired of me."

Sebastian looked down. He would never do such a thing. He liked Ciel too much to be away from him. But to think that his cat actually liked his advances had certainly surprised him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day/good night.**


	12. Chapter 12: Hot Water

**This is the actual chapter. You can start reading from the part where you left off if you've already read the teaser.**

**By the way, I'm going to do what I can to write Karu de Yami and this story as well. But the chapters will come out when they're ready. There won't be a schedule for either one of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hot Water**

The first condition was complete and Ciel had to return the following day for the next one. "I can't believe I said all that," the cat muttered and looked at his owner, who seemed too happy with that smile glued to his face. "Pretend you didn't hear anything."

"Can't," Sebastian uttered, gazing at his cat. "I'm sorry about your parents, but the fact that you like me just doesn't get out of my mind."

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance while they entered the house. "I'm not going to talk about this anymore." As he took off his scarf, Sebastian rested his hand on his head. He turned his eyes to his owner. "What?"

Sebastian grinned, a devilish gaze coming from his crimson eyes. "It's time for a bath, my kitten."

The cat's frown vanished and was replaced with concern. "N-Not again," he muttered. Before he could escape, his owner got a hold of his forearm. "No!" he meowed and yanked his arm, but Sebastian was too strong for him. The touch made Ciel's skin sizzle. After all, he had been in heat and didn't tell anything, but Sebastian got to know back at Undertaker's store. Was his owner going to take advantage of that?

"You have to so you can stay clean," Sebastian told him and led his cat upstairs. He sighed once Ciel tried everything he could to stop, thrashing and holding on to every door frame. "Come on, you'll get used to it in no time, okay?"

"But I don't want to..." Ciel stared at the bathroom door. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Then, just take a shower," Sebastian teased. What had he in his mind?

Ciel shook his head quickly, but his owner pushed him into the bathroom, and locked both of them inside. "Why are you behaving like this?" Sebastian said nothing about it and ran the hot water into the tub. He widened his eyes as his owner took off his clothes. "Aren't I the one who's going to take a bath?"

"We should save water and take one together, don't you think?" Sebastian asked, his expression hard to read. "Well, you can keep your underwear if you want."

The cat looked down. It was obvious that Sebastian wouldn't let him get away with it. He nodded slightly and began to take off his clothes. "Let's hurry. I want to have dinner soon."

"Sure," his owner said with a wide smile. "I'm glad you don't make such a big fuss to take a bath now."

Ciel mewed in annoyance. "I just know that I have no other choice." He shed his clothes and left his boxer briefs on, which were tight to the point of Sebastian being able to see enough.

Both submerged in the hot water. Ciel felt awkward that his owner was completely naked, so he didn't look at any part of Sebastian's body. Him being in heat would trigger inappropriate thoughts. He sat, facing the tall man. Sebastian's legs were longer than he'd thought.

Sebastian leaned forward and pulled his cat by the arm. "Hey, I heard that you like me. How about you prove it to me?" he whispered and pressed a kiss to Ciel's cheek. "I'll do anything you want to... your body. Whatever you need, just say it, and I'll do it gladly."

Ciel turned his head downwards, but looked up at his owner. "You sound more perverted than anything," he muttered.

"It's half of each." Sebastian chuckled. "One is for the perverted side and the other half is to help you with your heat season." He held Ciel's sides, pulled him between his legs, and sat him on his lap. "I think that I'm in heat as well."

The cat looked away. "Let's take the bath first," he told his owner and moved away from him. He needed to know if Sebastian was only doing that in the spur of the moment.

After their relaxing bath, they got into their sleepwear and went to their bedroom. As they got in bed, the tension between them grew even more. Ciel began to look at his owner expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. He didn't mind anymore if Sebastian wanted to pleasure him.

Sebastian gazed into his cat's eyes and slid closer to him. "So... can we do it now?" He smiled when Ciel blushed and hid under the covers. He got under them as well and managed to kiss the cat.

Ciel jolted once his owner got his hand under his pants and started to stroke his cock vigorously. In a matter of seconds, he mewed and released all over Sebastian's hand. He hadn't expected it to be so quick. Ciel panted, but Sebastian didn't allow him to rest even for a moment. His owner got a hold of his long, soft tail and slowly roamed it on his own chest, then proceeded by scratching the cat's back pleasantly.

He smiled when Ciel clenched his paws on his chest and got even closer, moaning as he scratched his back. So he wouldn't hurt Ciel from doing that for too long, he pulled the cat onto his lap so the cat would ride him. "Can you take off your pants for me?" he asked and Ciel yanked the pants off and onto the floor, which made him chuckled. "You seem eager."

"So what if I am?" Ciel muttered. He needed Sebastian, not only because he'd been in heat for too long without release, but also because he liked his owner. He got back to his spot on Sebastian's lap and looked down at him. "W-What now?"

Sebastian grinned. "Can you do it yourself? I heard that, since cats have paws, they don't need to get prepared... down there. Yes, I did my research already," he teased as he lowered his pants enough to take out his member, which was rather large compared to his cat's.

Ciel stared at what his owner had presented to him. Overall physically, he was smaller than Sebastian, but the tall man had too much to offer. "That's a bit... too big," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks warming up more.

"Everything will be fine," Sebastian said with a kind smile as he pulled Ciel closer, and pointed his cock directly to his cat's ass. "Don't you think that we shouldn't pay too much attention to our differences in height? If we like each other, it doesn't matter, right?"

"I-I guess," Ciel said and looked away. "Okay, then." Since he was a cat, he didn't like the cold, so it was good that Sebastian covered most part of them with the covers. But the sheet was already sticking to his back with how hot it was under them. Taking a deep breath, he sat on the hard cock and bit his bottom lip. It went in easily and the pain was mild. He gulped. He had finally become connected with his owner. As he was about to move up, Sebastian pulled halfway out and back in swiftly.

Sebastian gazed at Ciel almost melting on top of him, showing his adorable fangs as he moaned with his back arched. He quickly stopped at the sharp pain all over his chest, making him jerk, and somehow bury his cock deep into his cat's ass. His cat had clawed him.

Ciel came once again, the feeling of being completely stuffed taking him over the edge. "Sorry..." he managed to utter and moved his shaky paws away. He rested them next to Sebastian and began to open and close them on the mattress, clawing it instead. As Sebastian thrust in and out of him, his mouth fell open.

He couldn't take his eyes away from Ciel's slightly curved torso. He bent his legs so he could pound into the cat, which he knew was exactly what Ciel wanted. The mewls of bliss and slapping sounds that filled the room had taken Sebastian into a little world of their own. Once Ciel began to groan, he wrapped his hand around the cat's cock so he wouldn't come just yet.

"Sebastian," he whined and rested his paws on his owner's hand. "Stop that," he begged as the tall man quickened his pace. While in heat, he couldn't last long, but Sebastian didn't have to stop him like this.

At that moment, Sebastian couldn't speak. His mind had become too cloudy with how Ciel squeezed his cock whenever he wanted to pull out, as if the cat didn't want to let go. He watched Ciel rocking up and down, his mouth uttering moans as he got well fucked. He then looked at the cat's tail flailing from side to side and his forepaws curved. But most of all, he loved the sight of Ciel's half-lidded blue eyes gazing into his.

His owner clenched his jaw and gave a hard thrust, coming hard. Ciel managed to take the man's hand away and came as well, arching his back. He couldn't make a sound. It felt too good. Ciel looked down at Sebastian groaning in lust. What a great, rare sight.

Both filled the bedroom with panting sounds. But when they relaxed, Ciel leaned down and pressed a kiss to his owner's lips. He moved his ass up and down slowly to please Sebastian for a while longer. The tall man's hands groping his ass made him moan in satisfaction. Ciel began to purr and bumped his head under Sebastian's chin, nuzzling his neck.

Sebastian hummed while his cat made such an adorable sound and gave faint licks to his neck, jaw and lips. "If you don't stop that, I'll get hard again," he whispered to Ciel's ear as the cat wouldn't stop moving up and down slowly on his cock.

Ciel bit his bottom lip and shivered to Sebastian's deep voice. He slid his claws along the man's toned abdomen. "Let's do it again, okay?" he whispered back and began to move faster on his owner.

He grinned at his cat and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Okay."

And so, both had sex throughout the night until Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, and both almost fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to "follow: story" to know what are the next conditions Undertaker is going to make Ciel and Sebastian go through.**

**Eiko.**


	13. Chapter 13: Aw

**I'm no longer tired and I changed jobs. Meaning, I quit that damn club! Lol. Oh the happiness! *flies away and lands in a pool of pineapple juice***

* * *

**Chapter 13: Aw**

The follow day, Sunday, Sebastian and Ciel arrived to Undertaker's store early, but completely tired. They'd woken up in the morning and had decided to go there so they could have the rest of the day for themselves.

"Welcome," Undertaker said, motioning the owner and the cat inside. He closed the door and, once again, the store reshaped into the colorful scenario. "Oh, you two don't look so good. First time in _bed_ together?"

Ciel stared at the man grinning widely. "It has nothing to do with you," he muttered. "What's the next condition? And hurry up because I want to get some sleep."

"Now now, relax. Sit back and enjoy. This time your owner will have to fulfill this condition," Undertaker said and the couch and a black blanket appeared. "Sebastian, have a seat. Your cat will be watching."

Sebastian raised a brow. "I don't remember ever telling you my—" he was cut off once the couch slid closer from behind him and the blanket wrapped around the man, making him sit.

Ciel frowned. Even though Sebastian was going to take the condition, this had to do with Ciel, so something was certainly going to happen. He sat on the small chair that appeared for him and watched with full attention, his ears perking up and one of them twitching.

"This is _who_ you'll have to face," Undertaker started and pointed at the backdoor. A tall cat with large, soft-looking paws and tail came out. He had neck length, dark-violet hair and fur, and enticing chocolate-brown cat eyes. The way he moved in his black, fitted shirt and shorts made his slender, yet strong silhouette catch everyone's attention. He was, indeed, an extremely handsome cat.

Letting his mouth fall open, Ciel stared at the other cat and at Sebastian's hypnotized reaction. Such cat seemed exactly Sebastian's type all of a sudden with how his owner looked at the feline. Ciel narrowed his eyes as the tall cat approached Sebastian. "Hey," he meowed aggressively and got in his way. "Where do you think you're going?!" he hissed and shoved the cat away, not caring if he was smaller than him.

"Hm," the cat uttered, looking down in worry at Ciel glaring at him. He took a few steps back before he ran back to where he'd come from.

"That's enough," Ciel shouted and tried to take the blanket away from his owner, but it wouldn't come off. Baring his claws, he teared the cloth until it had finally released the man. He jumped onto Sebastian and hugged him tightly. Ciel just couldn't see another cat having his owner's attention.

Sebastian widened his eyes and quickly embraced his cat. He stilled once Ciel pressed a kiss to his lips. But he frowned as Undertaker made his way towards them.

Undertaker wrapped his arms round Ciel's waist and pulled him away from Sebastian. "You can't interrupt the session. You've awaken your owner," he scolded the cat and put him down.

"I'm sorry. If you want any other conditions, make them to me. I'm the one who wants hands," Ciel muttered, but still went to sit on Sebastian's lap.

Grinning, Undertaker said, "You're through. Let's go on with the next condition."

Cat and owner stared at him. "Okay," both said slowly. Who cared as long as they had made it?

"Ciel," Sebastian breathed against the cat's ear and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He chuckled once Ciel realized what he had done.

"Don't get me wrong, I just don't want someone else to take my owner," Ciel mumbled and got off of his owner's lap. He waved his tail from side to side, feeling his cheeks heating up as Sebastian gazed at him. All they had done after that long night was to sleep, so they hadn't talked about any of it yet.

Undertaker sighed. "Don't worry, that cat, Timber, won't take your owner because he's mine. I wouldn't be able to get another one to try and seduce Sebastian, so I asked Timber to do it. He was scared, but he accepted when I offered him a... treat."

"You're weird," Ciel said and looked away from the grim-looking man's smirk.

"Anyway," Undertaker started. "The next condition is called... 'Dirty Truth or Dare'. Doesn't that sound just great?" He shook himself, as if he had to do so by how excited he was. "I've been saving this one for a while."

"That sounds more perverted than anything," Sebastian muttered. He stood with Ciel. "So, what do we have to do now?"

Undertaker nodded. "I'm glad that you're willing to do this for your cat to have hands." He crossed his legs. "This time, no one will be hypnotized. It's just going to be a simple game. And the more the merrier, right?" He giggled deviously motioning toward the backdoor.

Timber came out again and Ciel quickly looked at his owner, who was clearly uninterested. "What if you dare your cat to do something to my owner?" he asked, frowning at the other feline.

"Don't worry about that. The dares will be strictly for each couple, so no mixing," Undertaker answered. "And I wouldn't want my lovely cat to touch your owner, either." He sat Timber on his thigh and wrapped his arm around his waist, the slightly short cat looking away shyly. "Now, let's do this." He snapped his fingers and a large bottle appeared between them, on the floor.

Ciel and Sebastian sat back on the couch. "You might have a trick up your sleeve," Ciel said and grabbed the bottled.

"Oh, it's me!" He beamed and made the bottle spin uncontrollably on the cat's paws. It picked Ciel, and he made a thinking expression. "Truth or dare... Ciel?"

Judging by the man's smirk, Ciel leaned back. "I better go with dare for now." He placed the bottle down.

"Then, I dare you to tell Sebastian that you love him," Undertaker said with a wide grin. "Can you do it or do you want to change to Truth?"

Ciel stared at his owner. He gulped and began to shake. "I rather change," he mumbled. He wasn't ready to tell such a thing to Sebastian, even if it was a game.

Nodding, Undertaker continued. "Did you have any boyfriend or girlfriend before... Sebastian?"

Widening his eyes, the cat looked back at the man. "Uh..." he paused and turned his eyes down. "Well, I wouldn't say that I have. I-I mean, Alois and I started off with... those kinds of feelings. And we even kissed one time, but it didn't work out. I told him that I didn't have any feelings for him and he seemed to be alright with that. So, we became best friends."

"Seemed to be alright with that?" Sebastian repeated, raising a brow. Instead of saying anything, his cat just shrugged. "I'm going to have a little talk with your best friend later."

Ciel stared up at his owner. By how Sebastian looked, he didn't retort. "A-Anyway, who has to spin the bottle now?"

"The other cat, which is Timber," Undertaker said, not smiling so much this time.

Timber leaned forward and spun the bottle. It chose Sebastian. "Oh..." the tall cat uttered and glanced up at his owner. "Um...Truth or dare?" he asked Ciel's owner quietly.

"Dare," Sebastian answered without a second thought, almost startling Timber.

"Well," he paused, thinking of what to say. "I dare you to kiss your cat really... softly and passionately." He gazed at both of them.

Ciel raised a brow. It seemed that Undertaker was anything but soft and passionate toward his cat. Before he could regard Sebastian, his owner grabbed his jaw and moved it to the side. The last thing he saw was the tall man leaning down before he felt his lips. He let out a quiet moan once Sebastian kissed him slowly. And he mewed as his owner slipped his tongue between his lips. He no longer cared if the other two were watching them, he just let Sebastian lay him on the couch.

They broke their long kiss and looked over at the two spectators, who had been kissing. Ciel gazed at how Timber held on to Undertaker's shirt. And the man didn't look so bad with that long hair. It was clear that Timber had looked past his owner's scars and noticed the real him. Ciel sighed to himself. But Undertaker was still creepy and perverted. "Who's next to spin the bottle?" he mumbled.

"I am," Sebastian said and did exactly that. It picked Undertaker. He sighed and regarded the other man. "Can you stop that already?" he asked and the other two leaned away from each other. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the grim-looking man said without hesitation, gazing at his cat.

"Now, I guess that I'm going to do the same to you. I dare you to tell your cat about your feelings towards him," he demanded and leaned back on the couch, wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders.

Undertaker grinned. "Timber, you're so cute. I couldn't have picked another cat but you. You're my only love. Hm... My cat." He pressed a kiss to his cat's lips and smiled.

Timber looked down and began to cry. Ciel stared at him. "Is he that sensitive?" he asked quietly.

"In more ways than you're seeing right now," Undertaker said with a wide grin and blinked at Ciel. He wrapped his arms around Timber, who hugged him back tightly, sobbing. "Ciel, it's your turn."

Taking a deep breath, Ciel spun the bottle. It chose Sebastian. "Oh, this is interesting," he said quietly and noticed his owner's grin. "Truth... or dare?"

"Dare," Sebastian said right away.

"Why do the two of you always choose dare?" Ciel asked.

"Dares are fun," his owner answered and shrugged while Undertaker just nodded.

Sighing, Ciel thought of a quick dare. He glanced over at Timber wiping his eyes with the back of his large paws. "I dare you to... tell me about your feelings for me," he said almost inaudibly. He was startled once Sebastian chuckled, as if he knew the dare beforehand.

"You're mine," Sebastian started with a deep voice, making Ciel shiver visibly. "You can't contain yourself when you're in heat, right?" He leaned closer to him, looking down at his cat. "Not only you're my precious kitten, but you're also my lover. I'm so damn happy that you let me have you throughout the night last night," he paused and caressed Ciel's cheek. "Even though you insisted that you wanted to do it again and again, I feel like touching you right now—I'm no longer tired. If I could, I would make love to you right here."

Ciel felt his heart almost beating off is chest and pressed his paws against his hot cheeks. Now he knew how Timber felt, and he felt like crying as well. He wanted to do so by how loved he was by his owner. Mewing, he rested his forehead against Sebastian's chest. "I guess that... I really like you too," he whispered and realized that his tail had been waving frantically from side to side. Being in heat revealed his feelings physically, and that made him embarrassed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! If you haven't read the continuation of the teaser in the previous chapter, go on and read some yaoi there! Have a nice day / good night.**

**Eiko.**


	14. Chapter 14: Handy Kitten

**As mentioned in another story:**

**IMPORTANT:** Hey, guys, girls, demons, and cookies! I have great news, but I don't know if it's the same for you. I'm going straight to the point. So, I managed to finally start the process of publishing my first book, which is fantasy and "yaoi" (male/male romance). It will come out this August and right now we're taking care of making the book cover and we're going to start editing soon. My writing is completely different (for the better). I was really happy and started to put my ideas to work for my other originals. But then I looked at my fan fiction stories. If I want to focus on my originals, I won't be able to use my ideas and time for fan fiction, which is a hobby. I really love each and every one of you, but I'm afraid that I'll have to leave fan fiction soon. I've been writing here for years, but I have to see my future as well. I love your reviews, and it's your support that has brought me this far. I will NEVER forget about fanfiction and you guys and girl's love. I will write one last chapter for each of the four stories, and then you can even keep the stories and continue them if you want. I would be really happy to know what you would come up with! So, this is not my official goodbye, obviously. I've been chatting with some of you on facebook and I like to post things on my blog for you to see. It would be really nice if at least some of you walked this path with me and followed my originals. My real reader from the beginning of my journey is you.

It's going to be two pages for each story here and I'm going to start right now. And I'm sure that there are other writers here that you also like, so please support them as well.

P.S.: I've been role-playing for a while with "Ciel" through facebook and I'm going to post our story here at Fanfiction. It's going to be rated M and the pairing is between Sebastian and Ciel. We have no idea how long it will be, but we would like to know your feedback soon.

**Eiko.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Handy Kitten**

"Now, let's really play this game," Undertaker said, grinning widely. "I'll spin it first."

Ciel watched the bottle spinning. It gradually stopped and picked Sebastian. This was not going to end well. He looked up at his owner and at Undertaker, waiting for what the man would come up with.

"Dare," Sebastian said without even waiting for the question. He narrowed his crimson eyes at the grim-looking man.

Giggling, Undertaker glanced at Ciel. "I dare you to take your shirt off," he demanded, making Timber tilt his head in curiosity.

Ciel gulped as his owner did the dare, rather determined. He felt a warm breeze in the air and followed it to the ceiling. That dragon was actually a heater? Then, did that could meant that they were all going to take their clothes off at some point? He stared at Sebastian's bare torso. Unfortunately, his heat kicked in.

Sebastian spun the bottle and it chose Timber. "Truth or dare?" He sighed once the cat chose dare. "Well..." he paused and looked at Undertaker, who seemed expectant. He then looked down at Ciel. "I can't dare your cat to take his off. It would sound perverted."

Undertaker waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry too much about that. He's only sensitive towards me."

"Then, I dare you to take off your clothes," Sebastian said without hesitation. "And don't get me wrong, this is to affect your owner, not you."

Ciel looked away as Timber began to take off his clothes slowly. Would he have to take his clothes off as well? Wait, he didn't have to do that if...

"Truth or dare?" Timber asked Ciel.

He looked at the other cat. "Truth," he answered, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to do such things if he were to choose 'dare'.

"Do you love Sebastian?" Timber asked quietly.

Ciel widened his eyes and his mouth fell open. "What...?" He then noticed Undertaker giggling deviously. "You told him to make that question, didn't you?" he almost shouted, startling Timber.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Undertaker said and shrugged. "So, are you going to answer or do you want to choose 'dare' instead?"

Grunting, Ciel looked at his owner's expecting expression. His cheeks heated and he looked down. "Change," he muttered.

"Then, I dare you to take off your shirt," Timber said.

Ciel frowned at him. "What kind of game is this?" he complained.

"Don't you remember, it's the 'Dirty Truth or Dare'," Undertaker answered, grinning. "So, what are you going to do?"

At least they didn't have to see bellow his lower half. "Fine." He peeled off his shirt, noticing from the corner of his eyes Sebastian gazing at him. It felt that Undertaker and Sebastian had been planning something that he couldn't quite understand. "My turn." He spun the bottle and it chose Undertaker. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the man answered.

Ciel raised a brow. He thought for sure that Undertaker would choose 'dare'. "Hmm... Can I have hands now?"

"But that's not a proper question," the grim-looking man said.

Grinning, Ciel nodded. "I know that perfectly."

Undertaker made an obvious thinking expression. "Yes, you can have your hands now. I don't have any other conditions for you," he said, making the others stare at him. He snapped his fingers and Ciel's paws turned into hands.

Ciel widened his eyes, staring at the fingers, then the palms, then the back of the hands. "I... I have hands..." he mumbled and looked up at Sebastian. His paw pads wouldn't let him feel properly. He raised his hands and rested them on Sebastian's cheeks. He gulped once he felt the soft skin.

Sebastian gazed at him. "Did you want hands so you could feel me like this?" he asked quietly.

Shying away, Ciel nodded. All of a sudden, his owner embraced him tightly. Smiling slightly, Ciel slid his hands through his owner's soft hair. All he wanted to do now was to touch the man as much as he could.

"Hey, I need to see something first," Undertaker caught the cat's attention and handed him a small cat toy.

Ciel wrapped both hands around it, but it fell. Frowning, he reached to the floor and carefully surrounded the toy with his fingers. It fell again. "Wait, I can do this," he muttered and held it with both hands. Ciel threw it onto his lap so he could practice more. He scowled at his hands and wiggled his fingers. He came to a conclusion once he managed to clench his new hands tightly. Taking a deep breath, he held the toy like he'd seen the humans do. Ciel brightened up. "See?" He threw the toy in the air and caught it.

"Good, you can function with them," Undertaker said. "Now, let's continue..." he trailed off once Sebastian held Ciel's hands lovingly and played with his fingers while kissing his cat. "I'll spin the bottle." He sighed. The bottle chose Sebastian again. Without even asking, Undertaker said, "I dare you to make Ciel put his new hands to good use... if you know what I mean." He giggled deviously and sat back on the chair to watch the show with Timber. It had been what he wanted from the start.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next update will be "My Babysitter" and then I'm done, but I'm going to take a short break first and get some rest. Of course I'll post the role-playing I've been writing soon. I'll leave an author note on each story for a few questions and answers that some of you already asked. Thanks for all of your support.**

**By the way, I'm going to post all of the Fantasy Circus chapters without revising them soon as well, since a reader asked me to post them again a while ago. I wouldn't want to leave that unfinished.**

**Eiko.**


	15. Author Note

**A/N: This is the author note with the answers to some of your questions.**

**So, the title I came up with is called "Dart to the Heart", but we (myself and the publisher) might change it. I already signed the contract with them and we're in the process of making the book cover and then editing the actual book that will come out this August electronically, and as an actual book this December.**

* * *

**There might also be changes to the book, but here is the synopsis, in case you're wondering with the story is about:**

Lover or object? Nathan is found out as the only human in the shape-shifting world. Most surrounding him but his step-father and friends see him as a rare thing. After many years of living in this world, he meets Felix. As a human, Nathan's efforts to escape are useless against Felix who, with the help of his crew, kidnaps him to his island.

Felix takes a liking to Nathan. The human becomes the most precious item in his collection. When the rumor spreads that he possesses the only human, there is an attempt to take Nathan away from him. Realizing that he fights for Nathan's safety, Felix begins to develop strong feelings for his object. Such feelings take him by surprise, starting conflicts between him and the human.

Despite Nathan and Felix's issues, the attention from the surrounding islands focus on the precious being. The persistence to take and sell Nathan angers Felix, which encourages him to express his feelings and protect his human.

* * *

**For now, it's rated 3 in 5 for heat, which is how much... smut it has. Oh my dirty, dirty mind hehehe. There is more detail in this story compared to the ones here. I want the readers to come into this world and feel like they're actually there.**

**Oh, and sorry, but all of the social media I use are facebook, blog, Crunchyroll (rarely), Youtube, and mostly messages through Hotmail (Outlook). No Instagram account. I do have Tumblr, but I only go there when I get a message. I always find time to reply to messages from any of the social media above, so feel free to send me one whenever you would like. Even through Fanfiction. Even though I don't reply to all of your reviews, I do read each and every one of them. It's not possible to reply to guest reviews, but I still read them and like them just as much. An yes, unless no one continues the four stories, I won't be able to finish them.**

**By the way, my pen name is Amy E. Lambo. "Amy" because I really like the name, "E." for Elizabeth (I don't have a problem saying that it's my real middle name), and "Lambo" from my favorite character in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**I'll be updating "Stay", the role-playing story between me and "Ciel" from facebook because it doesn't take as much of my time to write, and it's really fun.**

**For the ones who would like to know more, feel free to PM me and I'll answer as best I can. Or just to say something :P And I'll be posting updates on the process of publishing my first book. I already have a few other projects in my hands, so unfortunately I can't use my time and ideas for this hobby that is Fanfiction. I did love every moment I spent with you and the stories that you've been following. Like I mentioned before, I won't leave if I continue the role-playing story. And there are whole chapters to make of it, which is really nice.**

**Thanks for reading this far, reading my stories, reviewing, and for all of your support. I really couldn't have done any of this without you. To me, you're not virtual people who like my stories, you are actual people typing on that keyboard whenever you talk to me, and so am I. All of you are the kindest of people and you deserve the best in life (even for those who, for now, can't live as they want. But remember that you have a whole new life ahead of you if you stay on your feet). Thank you.**

**Eiko... or Amy.**


End file.
